


Fleeting Temptations

by Shadowedcries



Series: Spirits of Temptation [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elvhen Pantheon, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Games, Obsession, Oral Sex, Past Love, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery, Spirit binding, Spirits, Story within a Story, Temptation, Torture, Unrequited Love, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowedcries/pseuds/Shadowedcries
Summary: What he sees, while looking at Lavellan, is nights of forgotten stories and stolen moments- sweet curves pressed lovingly against the hard lines of his own. A time before he was known as the traitor, a time when he was simply Fen'Harel- the wolf who rebelled. His chest tightens each and every time he stares into the reflection which Lavellan lived. So how could he deny Varric a story that should have remained within the memories of the fade when she is staring him down with expecting jade eyes?~*~(Being Edited)





	1. In the Begining

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-
> 
> Hello everyone, before we start i just want to express that this story was a random inspiration  
> I hope you all enjoy the journey we are about embark on.
> 
> Please Read and Review; thoughts - both critical and otherwise are all welcome.
> 
> Thank you everyone!
> 
> I do not own Dragon Age

 

 

**~*~**

 

The crackle of flames yipped into the frigid night air. Bellowing a song of rebellion into the cold. The wood groaned under its heavy plea and swelled with it's passion.

This was a celebration. The great return from the adventures within the fade. Though the event ended with unfortunate loss, the voices surrounding him brimmed with laughter. The air abuzz with humoured remembrance. His eyes drifted across the crowed. Happy faces, each way he looked. Companions drinking and sharing tales amongst one another. It was surprisingly pleasant. It had been long since he last experienced endearment of... friends. 

He chuckled. Yes, he supposed he could call them so. Though Sera was only tolerable at the most; with all her horrid faults. Perhaps he only suffered her because her mischievousness left a reminder of a much younger version of himself. Reckless and uncaring.   

"Your turn chuckles."

He turned raised brow to the buzzed Dwarf. Storm blue eyes full of question. "Forgive me, but to what do you refer?"

"To tell a story." He laughed. One hand shot outright to grasp Solas's shoulder and gave it a heavy shake. 

"Surly you have plenty. You rave about the fade enough." Dorian sneered with a grin. A drink sloshing about his cup.

"Uck, none of that shit!" Sera slurred. "Tell us something we aint heard all night."

Varric boomed with laughter. Hand that once rested pleasantly on Solas's shoulder came back down like a rock. He could only grunt in response to the sudden attack. "Don't make it hard on Chuckles, we have heard nearly everything tonight."

The group rebounded with a fit a laugher and agreement. Leaving Solas with a grin upon his face, perhaps he would escape this little share circle. "We have yet to hear anything of love." A voice suddenly spoke up from the group. It made him internally flinch. So much for escape.

"Seeker, I am surprised at you!" Varric howled. Bull, whom sat besides the warrior woman nearly doubled over as her faced heated.

"What?" She sneered. "Simply because I am a woman who adorns armour instead of a dress implies I cannot appreciate the finer things?" Her arms crossed heavy over her chest in embarrassment; it wafted off her shoulders like a heavy perfume. Solas smiled at her. Ever the warrior, willing to even stare down even her own humiliation to get what she wants. Though, liquid courage may have been a factor.

"No, no." Varric leaned back on his Palms and grins; nearly looking at in the woman in new light. "I am not one to judge, Seeker."

"With your taste in literature?" Dorian huffed. "Indeed."

"So what do you say, Chuckles." He tossed. "Wanna play nice and weave tales of old romances?"

The wolf hummed in humour. Eyes glistening in the fire's rays. There was a tale he knew; one that the wolf would often desiderate was left forgotten. "Perhaps." He turned to Cassandra then, judging how well she would take this story. "There is one I know; a famous tale within the fade, but I am afraid it may not end the way you wish it to."

"Ah, so it comes with a twist." Varric hummed.

"Uck, sounds like I'd fall asleep." Sera groaned.

"Not to fear. Plenty of secrets, sex and death involved in this tale as well." He watched as her frown suddenly turned into this unbreakable grin; it made him want to sneer at her predictability.

"Ho, now that sounds like a story I could get into." Bull clanked cups against a half-asleep BlackWall's; who now had mead tipping helplessly onto his lap and yet, the growing wetness on his skin continued to go unnoticed by the Grey Warden.

"It began in a place the people called _Setheneran_ ; The land of waking dreams. A place where the powerful came to play with young and beautiful spirits of the fade." His finger flickered towards the flames which in turn boomed with green silhouettes. The dance of ghostly laughter; a swirl of tangled bodies.

"Fuck!" He bit back a smirk as Sera nearly slipped off the back of the log she perched. The effects going straight to the, anti-magic, elf's head. He would be lying if he said he disliked teasing her.

"The most beautiful of all these creatures was the woman..." He paused. It was a bitter taste on his tongue. Eyes closing slowly when he felt a stab at his heart. After all these years, it lingered like a heavy smoke sunken into his skin. "Beloved by a Wolf. She was the heart of the great and terrible Fen'Harel."

"Hold it right there." Their Inquisitor was up and over the overhead ledge before anyone could blink. "I've never heard this story before!" Her face was frail, painted in sweet freckles. Wide with a toothy grin she turned her attention toward the hedge Mage. "Freely spinning Elvish mythology and not telling, rude if you ask me."

"Shouldn't you be resting, Freckles?" Her green eyes flickered towards the dwarven storyteller; full of mirth. Honeyed lips curled with a knowing grin.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." She laughed. It budded a hallow wound in his chest, an inward flinch with no salvation.

"You heard the lady, Chuckles."

He sighed. "Her name was Asha. A slave and courtesan; Forced to sell her love to men. They called her the _Mi'durgen_ , and she was the most desirable soul in the _Setheneran_." He noticed the audible flinch of the woman around the circle once he announced her position. No one doubted the horrors of such a life. "This was long before your people called Fen'Harel the traitor; he was simply the God of Rebellion but everything changed the day he met her."

 

~*~

 

He found himself wandering aimlessly amongst to the crowded street. The night air plump with festivities. Tonight, he simply wished to blend among the crowds. Not a God, just one of the people. His cloths were simple, taken from one of his sentinels, to achieve this disguise. Pulling his hood high he cast a shadow over his face, concealing his identity to wandering eyes.

Fen'Harel enjoyed observing the lower class from within; Where they did not act as if he watched their every move. He wanted to see their happy faces as they took in the luscious night. The spring solstice festival often it fell into the long hours of the night. Souls freeing themselves beneath the gaze of the ever-staring moon. 

A loud wave of catcalls crashed against his ears; sharp whistles blistering the winds call. He turned curious eyes the direction it came. A slick brow rose as he drew closer. Sharp ears picking up the distant hum of music; A sweet voice raising high above the crowed. Heavy beat of drums thundered dangerously as it fallowed the snap of magic.

_"When I was a child, I heard voices; some would sing and some would scream. You soon find you have few choices... I learned the voices died with me."_ He pushed forward. That distinctly womanly voice called out to him. A sound so disturbingly sensual that it depicted dipping lacy fingers into arousal like a delicacy. The woman weaved herself in a centre of others. All slaves; dressed in, what he could only describe as, ceremonial clothing. Draping silks, bare flesh and a barely-there constancy of fabric.

_"When I was a child I'd sit for hours staring into open flame."_ A snake like flame began to slither up the woman's leg, eating away at the delicately weaved bits of silk that lingered against her flesh. She arches her body back in a loving wave, fingers ranking through blood red curls. _"Something in it had a power; could barely tear my eyes away."_ She collapsed aback, legs staggered but that luscious back of hers bowed gracefully against her thigh.

She faced away from him, but her performance was none the less a sight to behold. Her body waved itself into intimacy. Hands tasting the toned plains of her abdominal. The span away as her flamed snake began to grow large enough to encircle the entire group of woman; Bending all to its hungry will. The serpent let out an angry hiss and all the woman fell the ground with a whimper. All except the one in the centre, of course.

  
She sauntered to a full stand. Proud and willing. Mirth in burning jade orbs as she stared that beast down. _"All you have is your fire and the place you need to reach. Don't you ever tame your demons but always keep 'em on a leash."_

Gracefully her hands swayed to cross above her head, where magic shimmered within her grasp. The crowed watched in awe as jade blades painted themselves within her fingers. The dark stone contrasting with her frail white skin. 

_"When I was young, my senses fooled me."_ She twirls in a dance of blades, bidding the creature to sway with her. It's flame lighting a red halo of curls around her heart shaped face. A grin pulled her full lips. The great wolf’s dropped to one side curiously while he watched an unspoken freedom sparkle in her eyes; a spectacle he had never seen in someone bound to slavery.

_"Thought magic was on my clothes. I knew that something would always rule me..."_

  
His grey eyes narrow, while pity swelled in the hallow of his chest. It was a disgusting fate, something the great ‘gods’ forever damned their citizens to. How he despised them. Constantly rebelling against their demands, freeing those he could while he could. It was wrong that simple things like performance was a slave’s singular joy; the only real freedom they knew. _"I knew the scent was mine alone."_

The fiery beast began to dim, bowing to the pointed blade in it's direction. She circled the serpent, jewelry twinkling in her wake as she refused to lowered her weapon.

_"I thought it ended when I knew love's perfect ache."_ The second blade whisked up the curved of her hip, releasing a patch of sweet flesh as it slit through precious cloth. _"But, my peace has always depended on all the ashes in my wake."_

A wide stance overtook her then. All body movement ceasing she stared down at the fiery snake. The creature began to morph once again, but this time it took on a more reflective. The shapely figure of a woman whose curled hair twisted in heat. _"All you have is your fire;"_ Sensitive ears caught a pained hitch reached into the air. It was as if a quench of cold water began pouring down his shoulders as he realized the red-haired beauty was staring down a reflection of herself. _"And the place you need to reach."_

Inarticulateness overcame Fen’Harel as he watched her threatening confession. A battle of will. The desperate needs of freedom rebelling against its reigns. 

With a sigh the beast stepped closer, forehead brushing against it's counterpart. The night lit up with a harsh crackle of magic when the fiery creature stepped completely into herself, once more conjoining their once separated bodies. _"Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep 'em on a leash..."_

The women dropped into a sweeping bow. Brows low to the crowd of onlookers as they roared in pleasure. Bellowing calls of approval almost deafened the wolf. Cringing he slide back into the shadows; content with his observations of the affair.

Fen’Harel disappeared into the distance, the performance leaving him with a chuckle. He dissipated into the awaiting brush, the need for solace embracing his form. His wandering mind leading him to sink into a distant garden that appeared vacant, lush with exotic plants and flowers. Playful wisps flowing through the air lighted the beautiful scenery with unheard cheer. The wolf allowed himself to relax into the grasses below, eye drifting shut to distant thoughts.

The performance was rather interesting, and unexpectedly gallant on the woman's behalf. He wondered if her master knew that the performance depicted the need to retain one’s innermost desires; even as a slave. After careful debate, he decided certainly not; this type of act risked her life. As she was still living and seemed in no fear of death, that her owner was a dimwitted creature.

"Come here often?" A voice soothes overs his nerves as if it belonged there. She was sweet; skin smelling of magic and spices. It made the beast within him shiver delightfully. He did not bother to open his eyes, though. He had no time for distractions; common woman and their desires. They were rude and coy. Always seeking things beyond their reach.

  
"I am not one for festivities, public or otherwise." He brushed her off coolly. It was not until the woman to burst into a fit of musical laugher that those storm eyes open in a whirl of confusion. Tossing raised brows her direction. It was only then he realized who she was. Those sweet emerald eyes dancing across his face. A slave with freedom beckoning her heels.

  
"It a good thing I come with a hefty price then." She patted his cheek warmly, rose petal lips pulled into a mischievous grin. "Easiest way to ward of the charming impoverish types."

"I-" He stuttered at the thought. "Beg your pardon?"

"That is not what I meant though." She stated quickly, obviously ignoring his rambling. "I meant to the garden, I have never seen you here before."

"The garden?"

She gave pause, brow raised. "Your location." Fingers fluttered around them lazily, as if showing him could make him understand. "The garden's of _Sethetneran_. Usually only the elite are allowed here due to its seclusion, can't imagine how you managed to wandered idly by." A giggled forbade her as he suddenly stiffened beneath her gaze. He obviously had no clue where he had wandered off too.

_Setheneran_. A slave house of entertainers; Mostly woman who were forced to sell their bodies. They were famous all over Arlathan; even amongst the Pantheon. The men loved them, woman envied them. The last statement felt like bile on his tongue. Had those elitist matrons truly had any inkling to what these women endured everyday in order to be adored the way they were... Well, they would not envy their position at all.

The redhead was adorned in Dirthamen’s- the god of secrets and wisdom- markings; blood red like her hair. It was understandable. With her job came plenty of powerful people; people who talk when being serviced to such masterful care. She was bound to her silence and powered by the knowledge of it.

Her skin was a smooth porcelain, not a single flaw upon that bone white flesh. Silken copper curls brushed against her cheeks only to flow down finely painted shoulders. All lovely curves packed delicately into her small frame. "It's okay." She hushed. Long fingers brushing against those plump lips. "I won't tell if you won't."

She winked quickly and swooped in next to him behind the brush. A hearty sigh darted past her lips before she fell back beside him. He snuffed a laugh and shook his head at the woman whom, obviously, was hiding from her master. "Do you not have performances to be doing, or people to be greeting?" He remarked snidely. "Or are you being imprisoned for giving the other slaves hope?"

There was a wave of stern eyes greeting his question. She leaned over him like a predatory viper ready to attack. Her flame hair fanned out around his face. "For your information- you pompous, overzealous prick; those people need every bit of encouragement they can find. I will gladly risk my life for that." One finger dug sharply into his ribs then; dragging it out into a moment of stunned silence before she returned to grass with a huff. Shoulders shuffling deeper into the dirt. "And yes." Quite and hot. "I do have people to be attending to."

"Ah, neglecting your duties."

"You are more then welcome to fill them for me." She returned sweetly. Lashes fluttering.

Laugher burst forth from him at such an outrageous thought. He could not imagine the reactions when the ‘Trickster God’ Fen’Harel showed up in the Slave's steed. "I do believe that may raise more questions the answer."

"I suppose." She sighed.

"Do you come here often?" A smirk washed over Fen'Harel as he found himself turning the question back around on the spirited woman.  
She lit up as she turned to him; mirth swaying in the depths of her eyes. "I'll tell only if you stop hiding your face."

"Forgive me,” He bows his head respectfully, then continued. “But, I must deny your request. I do not need people fumbling about simply because I am present." He noted the subtitle flinch in her exterior and sighed. Notice meant status; Status meant she talked out of turn to someone of higher privilege then her. He could imagine she was beginning to panic.

"Do not fear," he sighed. "I have no intention of outing your outrageous behaviour- matter of fact being; I enjoyed the honesty of it." It humoured him to no ends, like a warm flame within his ribcage. She had the spirit of the fade itself, unquenchable and undying. 

"Truly?" Hesitation; It freckled her vocals with the tidiest strokes. Pulling green eyes his direction she allowed hope to swell within her breastbone.

Turning to look into those watchful eyes nearly choked him. So much resting on his shoulders. Her life was the palm of his hands; a right no individual should hold. That life should have been hers and hers alone, but the world was cruel. The word was unfair and thus she stumbled through chains and unrealistic obligations. "Truly."

"Asha!" A deep voice growled through the darkness. Fen'Heral's chest clenched, the wolf snarling in return. Asha- translation meaning woman. They could not even bother to name her properly? A subtitle? Not known by anything more then which gender she was?

Sadness choked a quick laugh from her at the noticeable disproval in his aura. "I must return before I get us both in trouble." She watched as he came to a slow stand in front of her; hand held out to assist her own rise. Her head tipped curiously to the side at this mysterious noble. Wondering what made him so different. "What makes a man such as yourself lower your standards for a mere slave?"

Catching her hand in mid air he snatches her into his arm, shadow still obscuring his face from her view but there was an obvious wolfish grin upon that dimpled chin. "Who says I am not trying to raise myself to your standards?" He hummed.

Heat flashes across her cheeks then. The fresh baby pink prickling her milk white skin under the heat of his tone. The implication of his words was unheard of. "H-how absurd!" Asha barely accomplished a stutter as he leaned in further. Lips a breath away from her own. Grin growing with the way she began to fluster against his touch.

"I would not believe so."  His thumb hooked under her chin, lifting her gaze ever so slightly. Testing sweep of fingers against those petal soft lips. Swift bend at the hip nearly left the poor woman flushed head to lovely toe. "Waking spirits are sights to behold."

She was blank; he could sense that the fiery beast within her felt rather cornered. No hot remarks. No smouldering temptress slithering past her tongue. The actress in her could not get her out of this situation. He chuckled as her spirit went scrambling; he simply fallowed, eating up the scraps she hastily left behind.

The idea had him nearly breaking form.

"Then again." Time could not have made this moment more perfect. He slipped his arms out from behind her, watched as she rather ungracefully tried to save herself from the fall. The once smooth cascade of curls becoming an abomination haloing her. Asha’s beautiful face distraught with utter astonishment. "I do recall you calling me an 'impoverish, pompous, overzealous prick'."

Hot jade eyes flashed his direction, brim to the point of overfilling rebellion. His chest swelled as he watched her laid out like a wild flame within the grass below; Waiting for retaliation. Oh, how Fen’Harel wanted to watch her breach that shell she harboured; tempting the very fade into envy as the flame coursing through her person accomplished wonders only she could.

Fen’Harel could only feel disjointed when the flare dimmed and died under his gaze. "You are right; I spoke out of turn. Forgive me, Sir."

The wolf within twisted its nimble head and snuffed dully, how disappointingly exhaustive that was. Where was the ignition of the immense fade magic he once seen in her soul? Where was the willingness to gives one’s life for a single stray of hope? "Cease that." A hardness through his tone became the shadows; his height beginning to tower of her. "Being a slave does not make you any less living; granting them that victory means they win."

"Asha!" The voice bellowed once more, closer.

"Don't let them tame your demons." Long elegant fingers reached out, offering her something she's never experienced from a noble before. Freedom, and she never wanted anything more.

She snatch his fingers into her grasp like a hungry child crawling for salvation. The pull up to his side felt so empowering; the sensation of breathing fresh air for the first time- by the creator. Oxygen felt so alive and vibrant in her lungs. She could only stare up at him in wonder.

"Damn it Asha, I swa-" The man came to a stumbling stop, making the she-elf to turn curious eyes towards her owner. "Forgive me, My Lord. I had not known she was attending anyone."

"It is forgiven." He came exceedingly cold in return. "I seemed to have wandered onto unfamiliar ground and she has been nothing less then forthcoming in her assistance."

"Ah, yes. She certainly excels at her duties." The man smoothed. "Could we interest you in expanding your stay?"

She stood silently watching the man causally attempt to sell off her... Better assets, without a single hesitation. There was no blink, nor flinch at the idea coming from her. It was as if her mind blanked. "No, I'm afraid I must return to my duties."

"What does the duties of Fen’Harel’s sentinels entail exactly?" The man chuckled. "He keeps so little followers and all stay to the forests."

"How very observant." Those ice blue eyes seemed ever so cold against the master's skin. Asha shivered, almost wishing she could withdraw from this conflict. "Fen’Harel does not keep slaves and slavery is forbidden amongst his followers. Few wish to acknowledge our ways, so we keep to ourselves."

"Not always." The man laughed curling to Asha's side with sickly glee, fingers wrapping around her chin forcing her to look upward in order to expose her neck. "Temptation can lead everyone astray; even Gods." Placing a sweet kiss to Asha's jaw he allowed her to slip free from his grasp. "Even they wander our waking world. We are creatures of the fade here, things that twist into your deepest desires."

The old wolf said nothing, for the man was not wrong. Long ago, in his ignorance, he too kept slaves. He was just as the others are now. Power meant everything and his immaturity in the matter was immense. Mythal had corrected him of that error. "Another time perhaps." He turned to Asha with kind smile. "I thank you for your generosity." 

They watched him leave in silence. It was not until he faded into the distance of the trees that her master turned to her with a jaded grin. "Come Asha. We have guests to attend."

 

**~*~**

 


	2. Light and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the development so far.
> 
> This chapter may trip certain triggers for people as it contains harsher treatment (forced sexual contact, blood play, and torture)
> 
> be weary if you dislike that type content.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I do not own Dragon Age

 

 

* * *

"The wolf found himself returning to the edges of that garden. Watching as she stared lifeless into the forest each and every night. He dared her to run." Solas's soft grey eyes wandered towards the starry sky above; inspecting the taunting freedom in his solemn gaze. "Little did the God know that another had taken to her spirit, drawn to the temptation that was she. This someone was not one to be turned away and did not take kindly to sharing what belonged to him."

"Forbidden love." Varric clicked. "The shit ends bad every time."

"She is a sassy little minx, for a slave." Dorian was refilling his cup. A pointed look in his brow. "And here I was told those types made for poor pets; I think I feel cheated."

"The position permitted her to spend her life performing, being whom ever the client wanted her to be." Solas replied. "I am unsure if she recalled the true personality within her any longer."

"She was a spy, no?" The nightingale came softly from within the group. She was bent forward with resting chin; Open palm and bouncing knee. The cunning grin on her lovely face was hard to miss.

A knowing chuckle cut Solas's vocals. "That she was; observant as ever spymaster."

"A spy?" Sera snorted roughly. "Piss."

"Every slave in the establishment was dedicated to the God of secrets." He grinned at the irony of it all. "And together they honed secrets for a very important group of people."

"So, these 'important' people." Bull came slowly. "Do they play an _important_ part in this story too?"

Only the fire dared to roar within the animosity of the silence that threatened to swallow the group whole. "I am afraid they do." He glared into the daring flames; they tangled a weaving dance beneath his hateful gaze. "Gods who become atrocities; they are the villains of this tale."

"Shit, more gods?" Varric came in grimly. "Girl's got it rough; have to worry about sneezing the wrong way with that kind of attention."

"Seems to me, her and this... Fen'Harel, have a natural connection." Seeker Cassandra held her head high with the corner of lips turned upright. A light twinkle in her deep brown eyes. "A woman unafraid to grasp the smallest specks of hope."

"I am afraid you are mistaken Seeker." Solas was soft. It was something he too struggled to understand for so long. The need and want in her eyes, he had seen her willingness to do so but when the moment came it was as if it never happened.

There came a disapproving hum, echoing off the tin walls of Varric's cup. "She never did it for herself. Freedom was never something she could have and she accepted that; but she wanted others to believe that they could still have the chance." Everyone turned astonished eyes towards Varric, causing the dwarf to snicker at the reaction.

"How could you possibly know that?" Lavellan snuffed, tucking wild red curls behind one long ear.

"Call it writer's intuition." Varric called, heavy smirk on his thin lips. "Anyway, on wards Chuckles!"

"Well, the wolf was intrigued with the woman. Unable to quite understand her; like a mystery he was waiting to unravel. The demand to comprehend this anomaly maked him exceedingly desperate to discover the secrets within." His eyes scanned over the gathering crowed who hung to each word intently. "One day he stepped free of the trees and waited to see if she would dare to respond. She did not disappoint. Concealing himself they engaged in these secret meetings of hushed laughter and shared knowledge. Precocious moments where he was able to contemplate if she finally felt mortal once more."

Sera let out a snorting laughter. "I bet it dinna take long for them to start bumpin bits!"

An irritated hum involuntary left his lips, eyes drifting close. "They had not grown quite that close;" then quietly added. "Not yet at least." A free hand swept across his naked scalp, a sigh building in his throat. "Before that adulation could finish taking hold, our villain began to show face and reeled Asha's chains tightly into his grasp."

* * *

"I feel you." Positioning herself across his lap, Asha chuckled as her fingers swept up his cheekbones. Her mysterious sentinel stiffened at the sudden intimate contact. Her grin never faltered.

"What are you insinuating?" He arched a brow as her soft digits brushed across them gently.

"Hush, I am memorizing you through touch." Those forest green eyes drifted close and she continued to roam.

The wolf moved to shake his head humorously but was confronted by a firm grasp. "No moving."

"So, I have no say as you assault my precious features?" He nipped the pads that wandered over his toothy grin. Asha pulled back with breathy laughter before resuming exploration.

"None what so ever." She swayed on spot, purposely grinding down on his lap. A devilish smirk drawn her lips as his face fell into a frown. "Do you not like the way I feel you, my lord?"

"It is certainly better then the way I feel you." He grumbled.

"You know." Her voice swept over him, a soft cascade of wonder that always left him wanting him more. Her hands fell from his face and rested on his shoulders. "If you keep coming here people will start asking questions."

"I am beginning to question if you dislike my visits."

"Hardly." She hushed. "You are the only sanity I've encountered in this sea of chaos. It's never been about my body, or owning me with you. It is… peaceful."

His jaw tightened. He did not have the best intentions either; true it was not sexual by any means but it was purely a means of unraveling this oddity she was. He wanted to know what made her tic. This 'friendship', manipulating as it may be, was a means of achieving it. "You underestimate me, perhaps I am the chaos."

The tones of laugher left him knowing she was blowing off the entire idea. She pushed herself from his lap and slowly walked herself backwards. Nimble hands folding behind her back. "I must leave before they come searching for me." Asha span away from him with a dancer's control.

"Tomorrow then?" It was a rhetorical question. He returned every night regardless, it was meant to make her feel her more secure then she truly was. Luring the prey closer to its awaiting entrapment- so to say.

She tossed a heated smile over one shoulder. Red curls brushing against moist lips. "I would not have it any other way, my mystique sir."

He despised when she did that. Specially; he added, when she came to their meetings dressed in so little clothing. His eyes quickly scanned the sheer black lace dress that parted at the apex of her thighs; underneath the gown was painted by a tight burgundy corset and toned legs exposed to the wandering eyes. It left behind a flicker of need that had no place.

She did it purposely knowing how it stained him with a rather unimpressed frown. Leaving him there with laughter on her lips, Asha swayed back into the array of naked souls and drunken men. The underground awaited her return.

He was an interesting man. Held back on his natural desires; his thirst for knowledge was far more potent. She had slowly been gaining more information on him. Carefully calculating his personality traits and agenda. She had yet to discover the reasoning for his returning visits, but she was sure to discover it. Nothing stayed secret from her for long.

"Ah, Asha there you are. Come pet we have guests to greet." He swept a hand against her low back, prompting her forward. "Anything new on our little friend."

"Nothing of importance." He shot her a look of warning, informing her of the consequence of omitting information.

She was stoic. Taught her mind to block everything out until nothing could bother her anymore; endured enough torture and infliction upon her flesh that she could no longer flinch. Little care of her own well being, no hope of her own escape. Her heart fluttered momentarily. Though, the sentinel had given her a moment's hope. She did not lie to him. Those silent moments between them she would cherish the chance to feel like her own soul. He was the only sanctuary she had every known.

"Come, they are not our typical patrons." He fiddled with her hair, pulling stray grass from her silky curls. Wishing to impress these important guests with his most prized gem. "Nor the type we wish anger, behave yourself." He added sharply.

"What do they like?" She turned awaiting eyes on her master; uncertainly foaming from his lips. A nervous twitch in his shoulders.

"I am unsure." They began closing in on the privet section when she noticed the heavy set of guards waiting outside the door. "Stay quite until spoken to; from there you may quickly analyze what will tempt them. These are not the type of men to displease, _Mi'durgen_. Many have died for less and I do prize you."

"Yes, sir." She nodded respectfully to her owner. The curl against her arch becoming the only thing willing her closer. Jade eyes flickered upwards, silently jotting down the guard's details. Heavily armed and beautifully embroidered armours. Sentinels. These were sentinels of the gods.

Muscles tensed beneath her skin, questioning the possibility of who sat behind those fear inspiring doors. Breath swallowed itself into the deepest depths of her core, retreating into the safe confines of her soul. This was new territory, one she must tread lightly. The path was painted in shadows, one wrong press could lead every soul in this establishment into the abyss.

She quickly sucked the skin of her cheek between her teeth and ground down. Back straitened and head lifted high as the doors slowly opened to their flowing grace. She remained a respectful distance behind her master, not daring to gaze at the crowed of esteemed elites until her presence was recognized.

"Ah, Ethian." The voice was nearly haunting on her nerves. Demanding and victorious all in one perfect syllable. "Tell me, how have operations been presiding?"

"As expected, my Lord." Ethan bowed deeply in reply, smirking as Asha gracefully fallowed suite. "The wealthy are always willing to spill secrets when they have wet lips around their cocks and fine drinks in their hands."

"Come," The man demanded. "I wish to hear anything of importance."

"Who is your pet, Ethian?" The newest voice chimed. It was charismatic, yet, left Asha with that unnerving sense of knives against her spine.

"Ah yes, My Lords, allow me to introduce our _Mi'durgen_ of _Sethetneran_." Air sunk slowly into her shoulders as she allowed herself to take in the patrons. A group of three men, each of whom oozed power and importance.

One man sat back lazily, a mess long blond hair upon his head; one half of his metallic tresses braided and beaded back. An array of golden skin flaunting back almost provocatively. She caught the wild smirk upon a strikingly chiseled face and fought the urge to return it. "Her _name_ , Ethian."

"Asha, my Lord." Ethian replied. Her foot tucked behind the other in a pointed curtsy, head bowed. Hair flowing like weightless water over one shoulder, only stopping to tickle past the swell of her bust. "You may sit, dear."

With a nod, she turned to the heavily cushioned corner a respectful distance from the group while her master took a seat with the others.

"The reason I asked for your presence is due to a rather interesting development, I am sure will please you." Ethian drawled slowly, poring himself a hearty drink.

"Continue." A man with dark eyes nearly snapped. His black hair slicked back into a single braid that ran to his shoulders. He had a cruel cut to his brow, an ample scowl on his thin lips which was marred by a single scar. There was a blazing flame bellowing angrily in hallow of his night eyes, eating everything in their path with a hateful glare.

"I may have found an opening on a certain wolf." A hymn of laughter mumbled from her master before he lifted the strong drink to his lips.

"Truly?" The blond laughed. "And here I though the bastard was more clever then to let a woman loosen his lips."

"Not his, per say." Ethian smirk before tossing knowing eyes towards his lovely prize. "But, I have even more cunning minds on the board."

The hairs on her skin flared to life as all eyes turned to size her up. These men could do anything they wished to her without batting a single eyelash and it was intimidating. "Come closer woman." The one of heated flames called.

Her eyes lifted to his dark presence with a factitious grin playing her warm lips. "As you wish, my lord." Allure swept from her form as she swayed to her master's side and came to sit at the low table.

"Explain."

Ethan slipped a hand through her red curls, pulling them closer to the edge of his lips before returning to his awaiting crowd. "Well, my Lord, a sent-"

"Enough." The hardened man came slowly. "The woman will speak."

"Yes." The charismatic blond grinned. "Tell us, gem, what is it you have learned about the great and annoying Fen'Harel." Two pairs of dark eyes snapped towards the blond, distasteful of the slander. This made the lovely, powerful man chuckle and lean into the awaiting drink. Watching her with a mirth that never reach the depths of his eyes.

"I have encountered a sentinel of his. He visits daily, purely out of the need to pick apart things he doesn't understand." Purposely strong in her tone, showing that she remained unfazed by their presence. She lifted her hand with a delightful sway, smiling as a warm cup of tea clattered beneath her fingers. "He is too interested." Sighing she added quickly. "Invested time to get something out this relation that isn't in anyway sexual. It is entirely possible he is seeking an easy way into the our ranks, but he seems to be..." She paused thinking heavily on the proper words. "Preparing for something."

"Whatever gives you that impression." The one who had been silent up until this moment slowly turned his attention to her. He looked like reversed reflection of the Golden man; with skin milky white and unfazed blue eyes. His royal black hair tidily; even though it was reversed version of the other man's hair style, tucked back over his shoulders.

"He speaks as if he is daring me to defy him, hints of freedom if I'm willing to grasp it... If others are willing." She mused silently, sipping from the tea tucked delicately laced between her fingers. "Clever really. A salve rebellion would tare down many establishments and wreak chaos across the land. Though, I could be wrong."

"Unlikely, my pet." Her master chuckled. "Never underestimate your abilities. You have been trained better than to do so."

"You flatter me, Master." She cooed, tossing warm green eyes his way before returning to watch the stormy sun blaze through the dark man. He was fuming, downing his drink in hefty gulps.

"She is not wrong." The quite man came again. "The number of casualties caused by an uprising of this magnitude would be crippling to the empire."

"I am not a _fool_ Falon'Din." The obvious war accustomed statement ran off this man like a smoke. He had seen far to many wars not to know. His vocals were a jarred snarl towards the younger one. "I understand the implications that bastard Fen'Harel is possibly stirring."

"Come now, Elgar'nan." The golden man leaned further back, looking like a regal cat. He eyed Asha with a fleeting gander. She acknowledged the darkness in those honey glow, something his faux warmness could never hide. A bitterness anyone confined to secrets was forced to swallow; _regardless_ of position. "Knowledge is power. This at least it gives us an idea into that allusive beast's intentions."

The all father turned narrowed eyes towards his son's unconcerned position. "True as that is, _son_." Sneering in a rather acerbic way. "It leaves us with more questions then answers."

"Ethian, I hope we can trust you to continue delve into this thoroughly." The great God of Death did not bother to engaged his attention toward the pair; remained inattentive to his drink.

"Of course, my lord."

The great father stood, cruel eyes turning to her, allowing a moment of appreciation to flicker through his stern features. "It has been a pleasure; insure not to disappoint when we speak next."

"Of course," her head lowered, neck openly exposed. "And I assure you, the pleasure was all mine." When she lifted herself once more, jade eyes dared to linger in the heat of that black gaze. The corners of his lips curled and quick cluck left his vocals.

"Lovely creature you have acquired Ethian." He chuckled as he passed them, strutting his malice towards the awaiting door. Falon'Din stood to fallow but stopped when his brother remained firmly seated.

"Come Dirthamen, we are needed elsewhere."

"I think I will stay." It was a slow drawl. She could feel his aura crawling its way across her skin, tasting her in ways most men could never dream. Her throat tightened as she slowly met his intense amber gaze. "There is a _fascinating_ little beasty dedicated to my image. I feel inclined indulge."

"Try not to break her. I fully intend to use her more promising assets later." The great Father snarled in warning towards the golden one. "Falon'Din, leave him to test his toy."

She watched as her master stood as well, a knowing smile on his lips. "I shall leave you to get better aquatinted then." He spared her a cautionary glance before retreating to the door. "Do enjoy, My lord."

When the door shut behind him everything began to swell within her chest. She awaited his command, awaited what judgement this great God would cast upon her. She could feel the build of magics around her, brushing provocatively against her own. Dark eyes that traced her head to toe.

"How do you act around the wolf's sentinel?" He ground quietly, that once perky demeanour diminished. She nearly flinched when he shot back the bitter liquid quickly with a snapping laugh. "Come now love, you knew the moment you saw me that it was a farce. You are a very clever little beasty, not many can read me so easily. _Now_ answer."

His ability to nearly see into her thoughts was disheartening but, he was the keeper of secrets. She was sure there was little she could keep from him. This was the very man her entire body was dedicated to. "I act how ever is needed." She raised a elegant brow at him as he slithered closer to her side; long fingers inching into her smooth curls.

"And what, sweet thing, was needed?" His magic began to fondle the edges of her mind, asking for entry. His fist curled in at the base of her skull, firmly exerting her slim form against his own. Instead of fighting she fallowed suite, chest brushing sweetly against the open 'v' of his own clothing. She raised herself gently to his lap. His guidance keeping her face inches from his own. Lips inches from lips. The heat of his breath cascading down her cheeks.

She could feel him there. Pressing against the veil of her mind but years of torture and training would not have her break so easily. The walls in her mind stood firm, refusing the sensual embrace that threatened to tear her mind apart. "He wanted a puzzle; something that challenged his tight nit ideas about the world. Demanding" she gasped as his lips collided with her throat, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh. "fiery, unafraid just simply... _unwilling_ to fight the chains that bind."

A cruel laugh vibrated against the column of Asha's throat. "How thrilling; I imagine they must have destroyed you in order to achieve such an willing cage. Your mind is certainly armoured enough to survive the damage."

She was unsure he spoke of her fortification against his probing magic, or the fact she was unwilling to attempt escape. Regardless he was not wrong.

The grip on her hair tightened forcing her head to arch back. Another hand snaked its way up her waist in order to grasp her awaiting neck. Groping its succulent bounty with wanting before the man of Secrets propelled their bodies back with such force that it left her breathless. He hovered over her with a horrid gleam in those honey orbs. She could only watch as her God's Amber orbs raked down her sheer gown. A hand that was heavy on her throat and knee wedged far to tightly between thighs. "Will I be forced to tare them down, sweet beast?" His hand slipped from her throat to the crease of her breast, grasping both the corset and the fabric tightly in his grasp. "Or will you play nice?"

"Depends what you wish me to do, my lord." It was a sultry sigh on her lips. Her mind already adjusting to what would please him. He was not a man who wanted easy, he enjoyed the fight. She set aside the dim tinge of fear. Onset panic- unmissable dread knowing pain would find her. It began burning in the tips of her fingers but She shoved it back. Pain came with the darkness all knowledge and secrets promised. Prices must be paid.

Her body curled beneath him, hands smoothing down his golden locks. Asha adored the way he responded. A tensing of muscles; The heavy grind of his cock into the coo of her hip in return. "But I assure you, nothing with me is an easy battle." Asha dug a strong knee into his abdominal and tossed them over her side. She received a grunt of irritation as they rolled; stopping when she sat proudly on top of him. There was a swivel of her hips at the landing that had left a knowing pulse between her thighs. Satisfaction painted upon sweetly pink lips; Leaning forward they danced across the length of his ear with a humours hum. "Come, have a drink." She slipped from his presence before he had the chance to take hold. "Let us continue this fine chat."

"Intriguing little minx, I will give you that." He slumped behind her with an annoyed glint in his eyes. "None dare to dismiss my intentions."

"I am not just anyone, I am _Temptation_." She laughed. "A trickle of people's desires; only enough to draw them in but _never_ to keep."

"You do not know what you are." He hushed into the hallow of her ear, the dampness of his breath twisting the nerves against her flesh.

"Do you?" A snarky reply. She was pushing into dangerous territory, daring her God with tempting words and knowing flesh. Cooling she reached for her own cup of alcohol and invited its contents upon her; A calm on her system. "You have been playing this game longer then I."

There was a brush of laughter, the shiver of his brow coming down on her shoulder. Heated anger began in a steady rise, his magic bubbling around the room before encasing it in a solitary confinement. She was suddenly sure that any agonized screams leaving this immediate domain would be falling on deaf ears. Asha tossed avid green gemstones over her shoulder as his lips curled to speak. "Indeed, I have."

His hands fisted in the back of her dress and the fabric melted away beneath his touch. Magic snaked its way through each strap; every cord her clothing presented and hastily ripped it from her being. She could feel his darkness scald against her skin- forcing a moan from her lips. Dirthamen traced the fine red welts forming across her spine, hot fingers scraping sweet nothings into her bone white skin. He only paused when hands opened to brush up her back, pushing away the offending fabric insuring she was bare to him.

His lips curled around the lobe of her ear. Lolling a burning grip up and around her neck. "I think I would enjoy breaking you, beasty." The golden shadow pulled her back up against his chest. Free hand crawling up her thigh, treasuring each crease of her flawless porcelain flesh. A involuntary hiss left her lips as it moulded greedily into the lush mound of her breast. Biting the tips of her nipple with a heavy twist. She arched into him with heavy breath. Lashes fluttering.

It was not until his teeth sank past the thin barrier of flesh that she felt his magic come barreling into the confines of her mind. Suffocating her soul. Blistering pain seared across her vision; flickering sparks of white behind her eyelids. Lips parting to an open cry, torn between eroticism and agony.

_"Come here often?" Her voice echoes. A tender chuckle shared between friends, and offended flash of shadowed features._

_Muffled conversations. Shadowy faces._

Asha shoved him out of her memory only to have the pain return tenfold. She would have buckled had his hand not have shackled itself around her throat. A long, distressed moan trickled past her tongue. A distant whimper of mind numbing pain. He hushed sweet lies into her ear, tasted her flesh with a desirable hunger. Her mind had no chance to process any of it.

Dancing fingers against the hidden pearl between her thighs. A twist of pleasure that melded together with the force of magic tethering the edges of her mind. The pain slithered hotly into pleasures muse, twisting the two like together like a mated pair. "Such strength." His laughter was a dangerous flush against her skin. "It is wasted on your status." As tender as the kiss to her jaw felt she knew it was anything but. This man was every bit of the darkness as she had spied within his honey gaze. It happens. When you live as a shadow you do what is necessary; live and breath darkness, secrets and deceit. Your soul hardens and forget yourself in the game played order to survive.

The flames of his magics blared to life before he dove back into the depths of her mind once more.

_"Waking spirits are sights to behold." A body pulled against her own. Hot embarrassment as she fell from his arms._

_Shifting though smoke. "I feel you" Her voice echos hallow against her eardrums. The shadows of the man's face having been concealed to her wonderful eyes. Knowing fingers dancing across that mysterious enchantment, tasting the lines of his hidden face with a hungry grace. The test of high cheekbones- the rise and fall of a strong nose. She even discovered a scar resting on his forehead. Then her brows drew together with confusion_ _at unfamiliar bone crowning his hairline._

Twisted. It changes. Mist blurring the image from view.

_"Tomorrow then?" The knowing nature that it was a demand not a request._

_There_ , she could feel Dirthamen's magic press. A heavy focus on her sentinel's voice. A clearer memory being circled with eager intention. Everything tightened but she desperately tried to force out this foreign entity from her mind. A firm grasp clamped around her mind's eyes, flaring deep stabs across her skull. Pained moans left her lips and amused laughter tampered his.

_A briefest of impressions of a tan face. His clean dimpled chin; strong and proud. Fine lines of his jawbone. The tell-tale wolfish grin of a mischievous being._

Her God pulled back so quickly from her mind that it left Asha breathless. She leaned limply into his grasp, heavy with exhaustion. She could feel him stiff behind her, nose buried deep in her red curls. "Well that is certainly fascinating, isn't it?" Triumph chortling against her bloody locks. Appreciative digits slipping against her candied soaked entrance with renewed vigour. "Spirit of Temptation indeed."

Asha's thighs rubbed eagerly against his nimble fingers. She could feel the coil of blazing wanting dancing up from the base of her spine. Breath hitched when he hooked two eager fingers into her sex, Palm grinding into the bundle of nerves safely tucked away within the apex of her soft folds. She mewed at the way those talented fingers curled into her heat. Twisting a knot of need so deep in her core that she was unsure of how to untangle it.

She pushed his hands away drunkenly, pivoting in place to face him. "May I?" She had her fingers hooked in his shirt.

Knowing amusement borders cunning eyes with a honey glow. "You may." He lifts his arms, giving her the access needed to undress him. Asha did so with a slow appreciation; dipping lips against dominant muscles. Tracking each outline and curve. Every scar with loving detail. They were stories- lives saved and taken and she should adore each and every one of them for it was the one thing she was never allowed to posses.

A flaw.

"I can give you those." Her God roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her against his lips. Another hand fisted itself against the curve of her backside. "They may find you useless but I would not."

Heart hammering in her chest. Teeth pulled at her lower lips with unspoken wanting. "Please." The feral moan whisked itself free from her lungs. It was enough. The golden one lunged from his seated position, cracking her head against the floor boards in a blaze of ravenous lips.

They weaved a dance of intimacy. His fingers burned into her ribs, warning that he would soon be moving. Pulling back, he could do nothing more but admire the heavy flush adoring the bust of her heaving chest. "Kneel before me." His voice was a many layer echo, twisting against the ray of magics in his soul. His hand twisted in a unfamiliar movement. Asha could feel the pull of string around her limbs- the smooth demand creeping over her senses, nipping like testing fingers down the tender curves of her spine. Her body acted before her mind, those strings pulling to his will. She lowered until her back arched and faced pressed into the floor; leaving only hips high.

Irritation ground out between her teeth, humid breath beading the grain of the wood floor. She had heard of the obscurity of Dirthamen's magic before; excelling in delving into the mind. Breaking of will and bending people into what ever he wished. A rare form a magic that was widely feared. So feared that it was thought to be false; so factitious, in fact, that it could not possible be true. She could feel it's form like a snake around her limbs, shackling her into venerable positions. It was frightening, but also exhilarating.

A sharp sting came barreling across awaiting cheek. Hip bones tucking under the unexpected attack. White skin instantly colouring. A yelp built under his heavy honey eyes. She could feel wild flare of his wanting blazing across his smooth magic. That golden hue twisting against her flesh, meeting the red drum of her presence with haste. Heavy hunger that tore away sanity.

Slowly her jaded green eyes closed. Abdominal muscles turning as she realized that she would not be leaving this room anytime soon, and certainly in no position to meet the odd sentinel. She would be leaving it battered and broken.

That is... If she is capable of leaving this room at all.

He reached forward, fingers slipping down the curve of her spine. Tempting licks of magic peeling into the warmth of her flesh and extending a light-hearted mew from her throat. Everything began to flash in a hot gasp. Crisp humid air blazing across her body. Brows dug into floorboards while sweat began trickling down her cheekbones. Plump lips fell opened to heavy pants that misted all below her. The blood boiled beneath her skin.

"There are many techniques to torturing the mind." Ice speckled across across her back like thunder, the electricity shocking her system into overdrive. The strangled gasp nearly impossible to avoid. "Some begin with the senses." Asha could hear the draw back before the lash that struck across the paper of her back. She could smell the metallic liquids screaming forth from their confines. Feel how the warm splatter brought back the life to her skin; frigged edges of her body clutching to the warmth like a freezing child - clawing for life. Asha ground her teeth together, forcing back the sob that threatened to let loose. Unwilling to bend. Unwilling to fall. "And some," He paused while his hands drew slow lines down her hips and tucked behind the crease of her thighs; slipping against the dampness gathering. "Begin with the body."

Asha bit back a moan. Her back burned, her spin tingled in need and her body shook under an icy hold. One sensation marred her thoughts after the other, making her spin.  
Lips met the base of her spine, washing her skin with goose flesh. Asha suddenly became very aware of the fingers gliding through the folds of her lower lips. Magic flashed past her nerves and compelled her body into hypersensitivity. It drank sweetly from her acute kinesthrsia until it became inebriated with her enchanting essence. Asha whimpered hoarsely as he assaulted her with sweet dips of tongue against shivering curves. Teeth bearing mercy on unstable hips.

"So wet my beastly." Dirthamen bit harder, dragging the decadent cries from her mouth. "I want to hear you beg."

A smirk fell bitterly across strawberry painted lips. Asha could feel the God's desires puling on her mind until the world around her began to spin. Dirthamen was a man encased in darkness; daring death and watching it wither under his eyes. No matter how Asha wished to obey and allow the man to do what he wished in order to be free of him- she unfortunately was unable. Acquiescence was not what Dirthamen strives for- he wished to force lost emotions on another who could understand the pain. Her eyes clouded at the gnawing craving seeping from his soul; the bellowing scream to know someone who could survive and endure what he was. The God of Secret's temptation- what he needs... was a reason to go on and she was bounden to show him purpose. "No."

The smirk enfolding his lips was demonic in nature, contorting his handsome face into something vile. "I do love a challenge."

She knew that already. Asha pressed the palms of her hand into the floor until her knuckles turned white. She needed to fight, just like he needed to fight the darkness. The flares of his magic felt heavy on her limbs, unheard demands forcing itself on her muscle's memory. Asha hissed at the convulsing that overcame her sense, ceases embedding in her forehead. "Good." her vocals rumbled across their cords. "So do I!" Asha twisted sharply with all the force she could muster, the ditch of her leg hooking around the golden ones neck and catapulting the man to the side. Asha did not stop to think about her action, nor to think how deep this hole she dug was... she simply just sprinted from her position. The entry was something she would never cross, but the challenge was given.

A sea blue flashed around her feet before iron chains lashed out to linked around her ankles. Pain sneered hateful at the way her shoulder bowed, bringing her forth and into the unloving ground. Her vision blacked and blood bloomed over her taste-buds. Dirthamen's long fingers replaced the heavy binds which dissolved under cold hands. She felt like oil had lubricated her skin as she slipped back so smoothly that it should have been impossible. The aura fermenting from his presence dropped like a weight on her ribs, squeezing her limps until her fingers tingled. Asha jerked onto her back, ready to snatch her foot from his grip and kick him back, but hesitated at the murderous look in Dirthamen's eyes. His hatred held no flame; his soul was not fire bound like her own but instead it crackled like white lightning- Fracturing over her nerves and soaking into her bones. Asha nervously swallowed the blood from her mouth as the God of secrets mounted her waist. "Little beast." the sound slithered against her skin like mist does the grass. It left her skin feeling slick with silent trembles.

Asha took once last gasp of air before his hands laced around her delicate throat. Those golden eyes bore down on her like cold steel knifing into her mind. He twisted though memories before pulling forward things that haunted her world. Her chest constricted with the lack of air. Mind blurring the dread. There was a chance her last moments would end reliving the cruelest moments of her past, but regardless she met those dark eyes with indifference.

_"You seek importance." Her voice dances across the fade. A figure but no body. It twisted and soon fell upon a figure. A man. "Secrets are easily given when persuaded. When one gives favor, you will receive even the quietest of whispers."_

_It changes, the world splashes like waves do the stone._

_"You will stay, I refuse to let you leave me!" skin burns. The air is hot and smothers like flame over her brow._

_"I cannot remain!" Screams- There is nothing but screams now. Unheeded pleas and the burdensome smell of blood washing away a heavenly scent of forest._

_His blood. His bond._

Asha reaches as her mind's eye begins to swim within darkness; feeling the twitch of need dancing across her chest. Lack of oxygen effecting her lungs. Calm and patient she lays a hand on his wringing grasp. Gentle green eyes, though wavering in and out of focus, never left his own- Accepting and willing to welcome the pictures her god was painting. The equivocate expression on his handsome only dropped when Asha's lips pulled into a soft smile. He retreats, then stares blankly at his hands like they are mangled and in need of removal. Breath erratic in his lungs.

His eyes shoot back up to her face and a scowl breaks free from his features. "Beg."

"No."

The silence lingers between them. Hateful eyes flashed reveling in the way the air cracked with electricity. She remains still. Unmoved from the impressive display of power. It irks Dirthamen. She continued to fight his will when most would have crumbled. This woman pushed him to new heights; his ability to pull forth terrifying memories had little effect, the lack of substance left little satisfaction. He needed more. She did not know pain, but she would. She would know suffering and he would dare her to survive it unscathed. "By the time this night ends you will beg, beasty."

"You may try, my lord."

Those eyes narrowed into a glower before lips crashed together. He tasted her. Drank the blood from her lips and feasted on her moans. Their bodied molded together like pieces that were meant to fit, and bearers that may have been present now absent. Skin against skin, her flame to his electricity. The hardened length of his need eagerly meeting the roll of her pelvis. Ragged breath mused against her white skin, teeth nipping her lower lip expectantly. "So confident."

"Rebellious seems far more accurate." The words hushed against his mouth, hovering in retreat and just out of reach as he dove in to capture her once again.

"That can be eradicated."

"Many have tried." Foggy ecstasy flooded her luscious vocals. A dangerous smirk bursting forth from her lips.

"I am not many." Dirthamen's snarl was drown out by a blank flame thrusting into her rib cage. He _saw_ those bright green gems blinked confusion at him. He _felt_ tiny hand falling to the handle of a smooth blade that drew forth the blood from her skin. Beautiful red water wept into the floor below, haloing her figure like a glowing goddess. The weight grew tenfold as he leaned into the handle and waited like she held him under a trace. Hungry for the moment a scream would be set free; The pressure only gained a grimace, a wheeze of air passing through her nostrils. Dirthamen's teeth began to grind has he leaned even more impatiently into the weapon- he pushed until ribs audibly cracked. She cried out then- quite and stifled, but a cry none the less. He slipped the blade back in a slow and deliberate motion. Dragging out the sweet slither of aching nerves protesting the sharp intrusion.

Asha could endure the glitter of tears within her eyes as she watched him rear back with trailing kisses, deadly snap of teeth digging into fatty tissue. The blade was free by this point, and still she remain oozing precious liquids while he observed with abominable entertainment. She nearly caved when his tongue raked fire across her flesh like brittle nails shattering into her wound. Asha bit back, allowing those tears to escape from her eyes while she buried her face into the curls tangling next her.

"Beg."

"N-no." She sounded like raw affliction.

The knife was there again; pressed against the softness of her stomach and drawing tender ruins into her tissue. Each embarked a different sensation, each created a different pain, but still she refused to bow. She forgot when but at some point he had entered her with slow strokes, pacing each thrust in tune with the cut his dagger. Asha knew he delighted in the way she moaned rather then cried. She knew he was witnessing the ability to strive through darkness. Lust through pain. Survival at it best and strength when at the fate of an other. Even the blade was forgotten in time. Peace encasing his frantic mind and whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

Asha met him at every thrust. Convulsed blissfully under the wake of his damnation and demanded the same in return. She bowed to no one. She challenged him until both parties could no longer declare a winner. The golden one would devour her with slowly strides until her insides pulsed like a needy succubus, then he would become a vengeful god- Smothering air from her lungs and snapping wounds across her thighs. Magic bit like thousands of needles across her flushed body. Yes, Dirthamen learned how to make her scream, he learned how to make her beg and it was in no means of torture. It was demand. A call of pleasure to rack across her nerves until the world felt hazy. Her shadow will learn... for he discovered the secret of her obedience.

Death meant nothing, death was to be accepted when called. Yes, Dirthamen realized that his little beasty lived life with complacency, and thus not even darkness could not tear her down.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Translations-
> 
> Asha - Woman
> 
> Setheneran - Land of waking dreams
> 
> Mi'durgen - Diamond


	3. Safe Behind your Veneer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new installment.
> 
> All Reviews and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you.

"The wolf God did not see her for days, and slowly he could not help but realize the slight panic building in his heart. Something was wrong, but he knew the only way to discover this was to find her himself." Supporting himself heavily on his legs, hands tightly held together in a fist at the knee. Solas remember those horrid days; wondering what happened to his fiery spirit woman and dreading whether or not her master made short work of her due to disobedience.

"By Andraste's wet fucking nickers." Sera suddenly burst from the silence. "Fuck." The group was a ramble of laughter then.

"You are a woman of many words Sera." The inquisitor chuckled; bright green eyes sparkling with amusement under the fires warm embrace.

"I know, yeah?" The elf grinned. Choppy blond hair brushing over her features.

"Why was she fascinated by scars?" The freckle sprayed, she-elf suddenly perked.

This caught the hedge Mage by surprise. Cold ice eyes flowed over her unforgiving red curls like penance washing over his soul. So alike in their beauty, yet Lavellan had everything Asha ever dreamed. Flaws. A face sprayed with sun soaked freckles, years of marks lived and experienced. Looking at her was difficult. Swallowing tightly he forced himself to look her in the eye. "It was something she could never have. Imperfection brought down her value in the establishment." Taring himself bitterly away from her gaze, he practically snarled. "No one wants to play with broken toys."

"So this Dirth guy, his magic could to break people's minds- some kind of compulsion?" Bull slowed. "Fuck, that's not okay. Here I thought there was only blood magic to worry about."

"Oh yes, because braking people's minds by breaking their bodies is a much more effective route." Dorian snapped quickly at the bulking Qunari.

"Ah, we will be having none of that!" Commander Cullen quickly plopped himself between the bickering pair, sandy hair shaking. "There has been enough fighting these past couple of months. Enjoy the peace while we still have it."

"Absolutely unacceptable." Cassandra pressed with dark eyes glowering towards the elven Mage. "These Gods are corrupt."

"It is why _God's_ should never walk alongside mortals." Solas sighed, attempting not to bite out the title. "The wake of worship obscures the views. Even powerful beings can forget what people once idolized them for and began fighting amongst one another."

"Is that why they were trying to dig up information on this... dread wolf?" Dorian's question tugged on some sore spots. There were many reasons they had been digging into his personal affairs... But none as strong has his insufferable pride. He once felt the need to demonstrate his cunning, demanded that they know that he was the smartest person in the room. Never to be outwitted. Never to be captured without escape. "Some kind of Divine civil war?"

"Yes. The wolf was disrupting the balance of power, and they wished to destroy him for it." He could see their minds begin to process through all the details. The possibilities and the denial. The faithful of Andraste contemplating the implications of corruption amongst Gods- Fearing the truth behind possibility. Solas knew all to well that they would take this as nothing more then a fairy tale woven by the fade. Forget that the things they too worship may be obscured in ways. "There was only one who believed in Fen'Harel, and as the leader of the Pantheon she did all she could to sedate the hatred."

"The All Mother Mythal stood up for even the dread wolf's justice?" The inquisitor added quietly. Green eyes wide with wonder and twinkling excitement. She longed for the histories of old, to know the stories that felt like a smoke in her mind's eye. "Is Mythal going to be in this story to?"

"She makes brief appearances, yes."

"Whoa, whoa, everyone needs to back up a second." The dwarven storyteller cocked his head, brows flushed together. "You are going to tell me that we are completely bypassing the fact she's so utterly broken that this woman doesn't have a true personality, let alone a name?" A bitter scoff left his lips. "What the hell did those people do to her that makes her so unwilling to leave them?"

"Slavery is an evil world, Master Tethras. It is why the Dread Wolf sought to destroy it." The words were a mere whisper of the events that unfolded and plans concocted. He designed the outcome to destroy so much more. The pantheon was a lie, no one deserved that much power.

"Planning to free the slaves; Asha discovering it by meeting him was just an unfortunate coincidence." Bull tisked melancholy at his drink, before giving it a slow swirl.

"The risks you take as a spy." Lilliana sighed. "She accepted her enviable outcome the moment those doors opened. She knew the risks. She played the game and by my guess is still playing when the Wolf comes to find her, no?"

"He did not hesitate to sneak his way into the crowed of lost souls in search of her. What he found was so much worse then anything he had imagined." There was force not even the gods could control, a force that he nearly watched slip from her eyes in those moments.

 

 ~*~

 

Not a soul had noticed him as he shifted between their bodies, force of magic keeping him concealed under the haze of so many eyes. If he was going to find her it would be somewhere privet. Away from everything else. His knowing eyes jotted across the rooms, mentally writing down each exit and route before heading upwards.

It was then the wolf within reeled its feral head. Snarl on his lips. Grey eyes slid shut, breathing the slow sweet scent of her. He could smell it; drowning in metallic liquids that dripped with her smell. The panic within him rose to new levels as he sprinted up the empty loft toward a slightly ajar set of doors.

The wolf forced himself to pause before slowly slipping into the room, but he only found one person inside. The sight was enough to nearly make his knees buckle.

The naked curves of shapely frame, tattered and broken laid bare for the view of waiting eyes. Stab wounds, both old and new littering soft skin and elemental ruins tattooing her body from nape to thigh. The use of ruins was a well known form of torture, causing anything from boiling ones blood from inside to forcing hypothermia on the victim. Once lovely curls were stiff around her face, it's colour no longer red by natural means- Painted by the same substance that cracked the floorboards below her. each mark left a new stain. Each stab cried crimson tears until she became painted with them.

Fen'Harel shifted closer on silent feet; horror creasing his brows as he watched breath ripple painfully from the confines of her rib cage. Though, he could see little of her back there was still very apparent welts stricken across her once flawless skin. Each line swelled and screamed defiant red colours at the white skin lining her frame. They reeked of magic; dark and lustful. The obsessive musk latched into her wounds and refused to allow the territorial marks to heal.

This was a claim and It disgusted him.

Black transitioning into unhealthy colours -splattered paint that freckled her blank canvas. Broken bones left the thin linen of her flesh uneven and swollen. The image could not have been any grimmer. That was... until he laid eyes on the chains latching her to the floor. No escape, only a weak hope of survival.

Fen'Harel fell to his knees beside her and allowed long fingers to ghost over her resting face. "Asha," It sounded hallow on his tongue. She looked like the shell of the woman he knew and nothing more. "Asha." He touched her then. A tender brush of her cheek, pushing the damp hair from her face. Large green eyes fluttered open, weak and fleeting. She stared at him for so long he was afraid that perhaps she could no longer recognize him.

"I never did learn your name." She chuckled weakly.

Fen's breathy laugh brought a curl to her weak lips. Exhaustion settled into her bones as she leaned into the sweet touch of his comforting hand. "When I get you out of here, I'll tell you anything you wish to know."

Hastily Asha took his hand from her face and she gave him a regretful shake of her head. "I cannot leave."

"It is a simple chain to free you of." He replied harsher then intended. Fen'Harel moved to grab the cursed iron entrapping her but she held firm to his hand, unwilling to let go. Asha forced the appendage to her breast before gently reaching up to brush his face.

"It is not the _chains_ I cannot be free of." She sighed. "It is something I will _never_ escape."

"I will discover a way to free you."

Her laughter was musical, despite the pain she must have felt. "Your pride will be your fall."

"It truly will Fen'Harel." A voice earthed from the shadows, setting hatred aflame in the wolf's heart. "Took you longer to get here then I expected; not that I minded. She makes such a lovely toy."

" _Dirthamen_." It was a rabid snarl on his tongue; pure distaste of what the Pantheon was willing to do in order to corner him.

"Clever, hiding your face and dressing as a sentinel. Nearly fooled us."

"Obviously not enough." Fen'Harel reluctantly released Asha's hand in order reached upwards to remove his enchanted hood. A pointless cover now that he had been outed. Fen'Harel's knuckles brushed over the wolf bone crowned into the dreads of his deep brown hair and mused the shaved sides of his head. He watched as Asha searched his sad storm eyes - the flash of recognition igniting within her was to bright to miss. "In the least, allow me to heal the damage you have caused before we start this."

"Why would I allow such a thing?" The gold God stood with a stretch, shirtless since their eventful evenings. Fen'Harel caught the specs of blood adorning Dithamen's skin and orange stains that sunk into his fingers. The _enjoyment_ he wore them with all to clear on his golden face.. "I'll heal her when I return. You see, I am rather determined to keep her. I do enjoy when my toys don't break after I've had my fun."

The air around them began to spark; Green whisps of Fen'Harel's rage. Asphyxiating- impaired breathing that made her mind roll through darkness; heavy like a hurricane relentlessly breathing down on the forest floor. The walls began to sing. Magic threatening the foundation this establishment was build upon. So many souls lingered obliviously below; ignorant to the power shaking the very air. "No!" Asha forced herself into a seated position, clasping Fen'Harel's handsome face between her palms. She stared into the oblivion of those grey and begged like she had never done before. "No. Please...There are far too many innocent lives who would not survive the damage. I beg you. Do not do this."

Dirthamen burst into manic laughter. "You are going to listen to this Fen?" His heavy footsteps growing near. "I thought you more clever then to have a whore sway your mind."

Fen'Harel leaned in, nimble fingers gracing the shackles like a knowing mind handles a puzzle. She inquisitively she watched they way the long digits danced their way past the locks with unheard taps of his magic. Fen did not stop his decent until lips brushed Asha's sensitive ear; she could feel a knowing smirk falling upon them. "Hold on."

Hold on- Was what Asha had meant to ask, but the words were forgotten when toned arms snaked around her waist. The world around them became a blur, a mess smudged colours becoming an image an unreliable formations. She could smell the musk of the fade swivel around them. Sweet linger of fresh air that had no meaning in reality. A feeling of not being entirely whole and breath a fleeting thing. Everything tumbled into a whiplash end making her insides screeching forward in her abdominal. Asha nearly tossed herself from his grasp in order to catch her breath. Vision swayed between darkness and light. It was then she caught it, there was naught but thickness of the woodland surrounding them.

The blood drained from her face. "Where are we?"

"Come. Let us get you healed and cleaned up." Fen'Harel moved to pull her gently towards the sounds of running water only to met by stubborn heels.

"No." Her green eyes were filled with anger, glaring down at him from her position. "Where are we."

"I do not have time for this. I said I would free you and I will keep my word."

She wrenched her hand away from his grip, breath building in a slow panic. "You are a _fool_ Fen'Harel."

He was taken aback by her sudden rigid nature. "Is it less foolish to attack the one who saved your life?"

Bitterness pored into a snip chuckle. "You insured my _death_."

Fen silently regarded that. Asha had been entrusted to one of the pantheon and now she was missing; seemingly run off with another. "Perhaps." He reached for her again, smiling when she no longer pulled away. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, allow me to heal you."

They sat at the water's edge while Fen washed away each smudge and mark from her skin. Pooling magic into wounds as needed. Her back and stomach had sustained the most flesh damage; blades and magic that bit deep into her skin. The rest was internal or blemished porcelain. It felt discomforting to watch Asha kicked her toes into the blood streaked waters, seemingly unaware of the damage inflicted upon her. " _So_... The rebellious God, Fen'Harel risked his life to save a nobody." She turned those gem eyes towards him with a gleam. "Why?"

"My reasons are my own." Disappointment flickered then dissipates across her face.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Knowing who I am changes what you think. I wanted to see you, not the you who is frightened of displeasing a god."

Asha hummed, fingers brushing against the short grains of hair above his ear. "I'm afraid that is not how I work. I decide how to act around others based on their personal desires, _not_ station. Temptation has no social boundaries." Asha slowed herself, allowing a moment to take in his handsome face. Admire the long brown dreadlocks cascading down his back. Fen'Harel- the dark and feral man who was unafraid to burn the world to ash in order to start it anew. "I'm sure I would have still have called you an impoverish prick, simply would added a 'my lord' at the end. Titles are _very_ important you know."

He shook his head at her, lips pulled, mused at her show of will. "Never lose that strength." Fen leaned further in to inspect the damage of her neck. Tenderly brushing damp hairs away, his eyes skittering over the sickly green and black tones. It was hard to believe she still functioned. He had seen many souls come into Dirthamen's domain, none of them left _truly_ alive- Husks of woman who's minds broke under the force of his magic. Magic that fed off the void until it became a feared and hated thing. Asha seemed to have changed in no way. Days of unimaginable torture and the woman laughed freely as if it had not happened.

His mind perked, interest soaring. What could withstand that kind of damage and leave unscathed?

Had Fen'Harel been paying attention, he would have noticed Asha lowering herself to his level. Deep green eyes scraping his searching features while she sunk one hand behind his neck; brushing the tense muscles beneath his skin. An idyll- wordless- thanks fell into the form of soft lips against his mouth before Fen felt her begin to retract. Those beautiful green orbs shutting out any reaction he may have, a possible fear that it may be negative. The touch sent his skin aflame, as if the fire dancing within her curls had seared across his body and engulfed him whole. His hands were in her hair before inches of distance could be achieved. Mouth a hungry cry on her own; swallowing the silent moan of relief falling from her soul. One arm snaked around Asha's waist, bringing her naked form tightly against chest- Clothing her with his touch. She tasted of sweet spices and felt as familiar to his fingers as any form of the fade he knew. The tips of his fingers sunk further into her hair, entangling in loving damp curls that twisted around his fingers in a captivating embrace.

A fire not hot or cold- a sensation that numbed the senses but flared across his spine. A fire not hot or cold- a sensation that numbed the senses but flared across his spine. She smouldered like wildfire, stealing his breath with her heavy smoke but Fen'Harel wanted to breath Asha into him regardless of oxygen. He needed to stop. He needed to see past the fumes and remember the situation at hand. He pulled away briskly with air heavy on his shoulders. Fen's forehead dropped to bow against her own. "Forgive me. I should not have done that."

"Why not?" Asha sighed; Nose pushing gently against his own in an attempt to recapture his lips.

"Because the wanting of men has harmed you enough this night." He tossed his eyes down her form with an inwards groan. "You need cloths."

"Are you sure _I_ need them?" She pushed away with a laugh. Lazily walking herself into the streams before laying down in its gentle sway. "Or is it for _your_ benefit?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Perhaps it is both." He chucked and began to remove the outer cloak of his ensemble. Gently the wolf laid it's thick fabric close the river's shore, not far from her reach. "At least try to avoid freezing to death.

Asha washed away the grime of pain from her essence. Cooling water flashed across her damaged being while phantom pain bloomed places deep within of her soul. Chains she could never escape- pulling - _demanding_ her return or face the consequences. The frigid water began to melt away to white-hot fire being sparked in the core of her chest. A hiss nearly slithered pasted her clamped lips. Asha tossed eyes the direction the tug came- That was the direction she would have to return. Her wolf would resent it, know it as _weakness_ rather then the horrid truth. Her chest constricted with sorrow, dousing the pain in a cool breeze. She had to return. Escape was _never_ an option.

Asha pulled the cloak to her side, eyeing its light green material before turning to her wolf. He was staring off into the distance, probably calculating Dirthamen's possible retaliations. He would not notice her absence, he was far to consumed with questions and planning. He was a man of many potentials. Achievements only the grand could dream of accomplishing laid at his very fingertips... if only he would reach for them.

She shut it out- shut her wolf out of her mind. This was not something she could help him through. That was something he would have to discover on his own. She did not have ability to assist his endevoirs when she was so... broken. The earth was silent breath against Asha's feet as she fallowed the painful tug inside her soul. The threat to tare itself apart was becoming to great to ignore. She ambled the woven path without a mindful thought of what might await her. The symptoms and their meaning creeping up on her nerves was far more terrifying. The pain began to branch out causing the small woman to stumble; it stretching its way through her veins like the heart of a dragon's flame. With a whine Asha clamped a fist to her chest, pleading for her soul to stay still. She cried as her body throbbed, foreboding a morph of souls against the pressure.

"Asha, what are you doing?" She didn't bother to acknowledge Fen'Harel, so she continued the painful stumble. "Why are you so afraid of leaving?"

"I do not return out of _fear_ , wolf." She snarled. Asha had meant to round on him when a quite scream shoot through and sent the shaking woman to her knees. The pain made her vision blur and her mind fog. "S-some chains cannot be broken." Her mind itched. Senses flared. It was to much. She could feel to much... too many.

"They can if you would just ex-"

Asha dove for him, sending both of their bodies to the ground before he had the chance to finish. Th distant thump of impact against the tree behind him left a roaring silence between them. Asha had almost missed it. She could feel seething darkness- Hear the draw of a bow, but her mind was akmost to distraught to recognize the intent behind the emotions. The huntress had emerged... and that meant gods had joined the hunt. All seek the wolf's pelt and time was drawing near.

"Run." She brushed eager hands over his hair, eyes boring into his face. "It is me they are seeking to retrieve, but I am only an excuse to go after you." She crashed into to him with emphasis; her mouth exploring the cavern of his own with a demand to know every inch he had to offer and every inch she may never feel again. Asha wished to comitte his wolf to memory... just as she had done so long ago. She could feel him under her fingers; feel him past the pain murdering her insides. Asha never wanted to forget that sensation... not as she would soon forget herself. She pushed away with a groan before gradually slipping away towards the arrows origin. "Go. _Now_."

He knew she was right, that with her sudden pains their chances of being caught were greatly heightened. His pride welded stiffly into his bones, regale blue eyes staring down her retreating form. "I will discover a way to save you." It was a promise. One he intended to keep; for no one deserved it more then the woman who stood against the pain of the world.

When she turned to reply he was already gone. Lifting a smile from her lips she whispered to herself, her voice beaten by sorrow. "Even you cannot save me from the curse I suffer Fen'Harel."

A savage cry shattered her vocals. Her back arched upwards and chest curling in on itself while vertebra's cracked into jagged lines beneath her skin. Agony was a blistering force against her body that left nothing but hatred in it's wake. She slithered onto her knees- draping fists in her hair while her brow pressed into the grass below. She screamed in ways that caused her vocal to crack, a tremble of agony weaving from deep within her lungs. Dirty nails ripped down her esophagus like a beast clawing for freedom from the inside. A fiery demon that beamed hatred at the hands of insanity. Monstrous and rabid was Temptation lost in her despair and hatred.

Asha could hear the distance crunch of footsteps, but the chatter of voices sounded inhuman under the cries of her compulsions.

Cramping fingers span from the curls of her hair to dig into the earth. Everything began to twist and dissipate into something more. Something spiteful and lethal- yet, moaned in the wake of it. The pain and pleasures she had know all her life beading against her flesh and forcing itself anew. Her skin felt tight. Her nails felt to long; deep, dangerous daggers taring the earth apart. Wrong. Creator, it was all wrong.

"Shit." A heavy echo of a woman's scornful voice; nearly unheard over the ripping of her soul. The distant drawl of a bowstring, though, was hard to miss.

"Don't!"

Her master! Asha's mind reeled. The one whom bound her to this form. She moved- compelled closer to his call. To his demand- forced against will to obey. The attempt to return to his side was met with the tearing of skin- no, horns forming through flesh. Her skull breaking and expanding unnaturally. This is not what she was. This is never what she was meant to be. Asha's back arched high, brow pressed into the chill of the earth. She dripped salt water from her skin because the fire within her soul was too overbearing, she couldn't stand it. She could not contain it.

"Stand down." She knew _that_ voice. A man who too had fire in his eyes.

"That thing is becoming tainted," the woman snapped. "It should not exist; this magic is forbidden!"

"She has been valuable thus far." The dark man ended the conversation then and there. She knew he was drawing closer- his soul blared sun's passion in a shadowy bag. Deep dark but just as shiny underneath. He was gravity. He made the world sink further and the body heavy. Though his raging brightness was flanked by her master being drug behind him. "You shall fix your mess, Ethian."

He swayed to his knees next to her without another word. The bonds of his magic attempting to weave her breaking form back together. "Come back to me, Asha."

With achingly slow movements Asha flipped upwards to face him. This blurry formation, this tainted man, twisted the nature of her soul. How she wanted to bleed him dry, watch his dreams fall to ash beneath her fingers. Her mouth pulled back into a feral snarl, showing teeth that lengthened and shattered into deathly shapes. She made to lunge at the bastard, but was confronted by his hand latching itself to her burning forehead. Asha slammed back to the forest floor with a sickly cry. Bitter metallic scents flooded her nose as blood sweep down her face. Asha trashed against the hold. Her limbs felt heavy, forced down my unknown forces. The monster she was stood conflicted; stuck between the desire to kill the fucker that bound her and the temptation to obey him.

An audible steam hissed against her hairline, then it all began to cool. The fire dying and her mind cleared. Air filled her lungs anew, chest heaved upwards before caving in on itself. Asha's luscious form retook an elven shape once more; any demented aspects turning to dust against her skin. Tremors shook her insides. smal bites of aching bones attempting to mend themselves back together. Tired jade eyes flickered at her master... Her soul binder- The only thing that kept her living. Asha hated him.

Her master swept a hand over her hair and pressed a kiss to her sweat covered brow. "Good girl."

"You will be expected to explain this later." The All Father sunk next to them, eyeing the woman with a newfound wonder. "And judgement shall be passed."

"I understand, my Lord."

"We lost him." Dirthamen returned from the shadows, eyeing the unexplained tension with curious eyes. He caught the panting slave with body quivering. An unexplained trauma. A reaction not even _he_ was able to get from her. "Well, well... What did I miss."

"This imbecile used forbidden magic." A redheaded woman growled, throwing her bow over her shoulder with a humph.

"On our little beasty?" He turned sharp honey eyes towards the man with a deathly glare.

"No." Elgar'nan ground, patting a knowing hand on Asha's shoulder. He stood then, a vengefulness beating down at her owner. A great wrong had been bestowed upon her and she was aware how deeply that effected the God of vengeance. "She _is_ the forbidden magic."

Only wind dared to interfere with the silence around them. She could feel the hammer of emotions all around her. The calamity of hatred befalling the idea. The binding of a spirit could break their purpose. It was wrong, forcing them to be things they were not and one day would twist their nature against them- drive them mad until nothing more remained. "I am fine." Asha whispered against a cracking voice.

"Fine?!" The woman snapped. "Being out here nearly twisted your nature before we got here to stop it."

"It had nothing to do with me being out in the world." She replied. Voice cold and firm. "That would be all my master's doing."

All enraged eyes turned on him again, and he flinched under the demanding nature. "I will explain when you call upon me." Ethian growled before flashing warning towards his pet. "It is complicated, my Lord."

"You understand that we must confiscate your familiar until we are able to speak of this further." The great father spoke coldly. Circling around the pair with predatory eyes.

"I am afraid that cannot happen, my lord." Ethian sighed. "She is unable to be a certain distance away from me, it... sets off the change."

The all father stopped mid pace and the air flaring around them filled with a suffocating energy. The spark of unnatural power threatening to swallow them all. She breathed deeply, taking in it's smoky essence while it seeped into her pours. A humoured smirk caught her lips as she tossed tired eyes Elgar'nan's direction. This man was the embodiment of revenge and she could feel the blaze of his purpose bearing down on the situation. "It's complicated."

"Be silent, Asha!" Ethian snarled.

"Be grateful that we do not kill you right here and now spy." The redheaded woman growled from the distance. Her fingers twisting impatiently around her bow. "This is unacceptable."

"We have tolerated your underhanded tactics for many years, Ethian, as it was beneficial." Her golden God slipped in beside his father; head tilted smugly as he glared down at the man kneeling next to her. "This is something entirely different."

"Her ability to see into the hearts of the people gave you more information then anyone else could ever hope to achieve. _She_ is the foundation my establishment is built on." Asha's master had a wildness thundering through his body. The unwillingness to release her. Obsession.

"She is a _spirit_ " The red head pushed herself closer; anger a white chill on her hazel eyes. "She doesn't _belong_ here."

"Pity." He all but snarled in return. "You cannot end her bond with out killing her." His reply was a smug laughter of knowing; Something they both knew. There was never an escape for her, and her master had saw to that through terrible means. The powerful woman's fist collided with the back of Ethian's head before Asha had the chance to blink. She watched as he collapsed to the forest floor in an inconsiderate heap, then stared wide eyes up at the woman.

"Arrogant bastard."

"Andruil, desist." With a shake of his head the All father looked back into the darkness of the trees. "I want him taken back to the temple to be dealt with." Sentinels came flowing out from all corners, surrounding them with such silence that it nearly frightened her.

"Come little Temptation." Dirthamen held out a hand for her, willing her to take it. Legs shook beneath the weight of her body, unstable from withstanding transformation. Finding herself leaning on the golden God for more support then originally intended, she flashed him an apologetic look. He either ignored it or simply did not care. "You will be returning with us."

"Yes, My Lord."


	4. Remember, Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Happy holidays everyone.  
> Since the holidays took up most of my time, this means that there will be two chapters this week.  
> Enjoy!  
> I love Kudos ;)

"No, fucking way!" It was Sera again. Enthralled by the tale, she found herself bursting through his monologue to protest whenever something unexpected would occur. "What the Fuckery piss is this shite?!"

"She... She was a demon?" Cassandra was suddenly quite and slightly paler then before.

"She was like me," The voice was there before the frail boy. His fine, platinum hair sprayed across his face. "But the chains were so tight. Broken. Tainted. _Wrong_. He made her something more; Made her dark. No hope of escape. Simply... exist."

"Damn, Kid." Varric groaned; hand scraping through his hair. "That's rough.

"Is this why you denied my request for binding?" Cole's monotone voice smoothed. The spirit of compassion simplified everything in a way that seemed confusing to all others around him, but sane to anyone willing to listen.

"Yes, the binding of a spirit can go terribly wrong and turn them against their nature. A spirit of Temptation can become Desire; Compassion to Malice." The hedge Mage explained.

"Wait; There is a difference between Temptation and Desire?" The inquisitor perked. That telltale smirk on her sugar-coated lips.

"Temptation is a fleeting emotion, felt only when we strive for more that we have. We feel it’s spark long before we desire to make something more of it." Solas felt the vibrating amusement flow across Lavellan’s face; the reaction accompanied by the wolfish grin beseeching her lips into a curl. "Not everything is sexual, inquisitor.

A faint pink flushed across her sun speckled cheeks as she nearly gaped at the mage's remark. "I know _that_." Drawing flesh between her teeth Lavellan watched those grey eyes twinkle mischievously her direction. Both parties knew he had caught her off guard- So rarely did Solas make innuendo. Lavellan sighed, forcing herself to look away. It was then- staring into the distance of the courtyard that she remembered the spirit's words. "Something meant to draw them in; but never to keep." They sounded like a low hum on her vocals. It was so… Familiar. Something about this story made her brain itch; as if she has already heard it before.

"Desire is when temptation has latched on; when you final except and work for you felt the need to accomplish- and, in no way, is this emotion associated badly with spirits. _Desire demons_ exploit the things we try so hard to achieve; they are a wish gone wrong. _Spirits_ of desire and temptation are easily broken as their natures is widely abused; this is why so many desire _demons_ exist."

“You cannot truly believe that.” Cassandra rumbled with narrowed eyes. “All of those creatures can be labelled as demons; abominations who possess and abuse. They are destructive.”

“Can you truly say such things anymore?” Solas returned just as coolly. “Were you not present when a spirit of faith guided our way through the fade; when she brought light to the darkness the nightmare demon had wrought upon us?”

"As fascinating as this… debate of demons is.” The sarcasm was high in Bull’s voice. Many had not known what to think of he spirits who took upon the Most Holies face in order to bring hope to the most stubborn of hearts. “Wolf-boy is still going to save her, right?" Bull continued to rummage through the supplies in search of more substance. "Because, if these guys are the bastards you say they are then shits going to get sour _real_ fast."

"Of course he's going to go save her!" The seeker Cassandra added with a huff, leaving the touchy subject forgotten. "What kind of story ends with the heroin being given to the villains?"

"Body weary, heavy. Fearful of time left on her hands. There is no such thing as freedom." Cole was a quite whisper at his side. The sad call of Asha’s spirit bloomed within Cole’s words. "She wishes to see him- to hold him but it will only hurt in the end."

"Solas?" Blue eyes shot up towards her voice. Lavellan was watching with a hopeful gaze... the same hope he had seen in Asha's eyes so very long ago.

"The Elven Pantheon held a counsel in order to judge Ethain's actions. It was an affair that even Fen'Harel was expected to attend. Learning what Asha was that day suddenly put all the pieces together. Everything she said- everything she did- made all the more sense." Solas's experienced fingers caught a slick cup mid sentence. He glared down at the thing handed to him before tossing a raised brow towards a smirking Bull.

"Looks like you could use a drink." Was Bull's only remark.

Solas shook his head with a breathy laugh before returning to the story at hand. "The Gods shifted through the man's memories to gain the knowledge of the magic he used to bind the spirit and what they found was beyond disturbing." Staring down into the contents of the drink, Solas could only feel the reflection of repulsion at the time. Such atrocities committed. Her soul was pelted with breaks and tares, roughly stitched together with dangerous magic. "Ethian had drove her to the brink of madness- teetering on the edge of oblivion... just to keep her under control. Ensure that she could never leave his side. The bond was the only thing keeping her alive, and her owner was the only thing keeping her from becoming the demon inside."

"Well... Shit." Varric sighed. "No wonder she thought she couldn't escape."

"How did he drive her mad?" The Seeker spoke quietly. Her body was stiff due to the curiosity. It ate her mind while heavy black eyes ground into the flames below.

Solas was unsure of she truly wished to know. "Torture mostly." He was stoic, cutting description in order to ease minds. "In the end, it was the weight of his desires that twisted her beyond measure. With the use of blood magic, he was able to thread the pieces of her mind together into an unbreakable force; though it would un-weave if she ever tried to escape."

"Fucking blood magic." Bull sneered.

"Magic is piss and that's that, innenit?" Sera fallowed. "A whole bucket of fuck no's."

"I think you guys are missing the point here." Varric snapped coldly. "She was practically a person. She felt, she loved, she thrived for things beyond her reach even though she may never have them."

"She could not live." Cole started simply in reply. "Freedom is desire; impossible to ignore. It changes from the inside. Smouldering like a fire that loses oxygen. Suffocating, dying under the weight of Shadow."

" _Right_." Dorian drawled, not clearly understanding Compassion's rambling. "Clearly this wolf has figured out she isn't a real elf. Now what?" He leaned his weight back with a flashing smile. "He finds a cure and runs off into the sunset with her?"

Solas was silent for a long time. His haunted eyes scanned the awaiting crowed with a knowing gaze. It saddened his soul to express such personal tales. "There was no cure."

"What?!" The group chimed in like a murder of raging crows, picking and sneering at the words he offered. It was a bitter realization. She could truly not be saved. Not the way he wished her to be.

"You are honestly saying that there was no way for him to assist her?" Outrage shone through Cassandra like the roaring sun. Her brows narrowed, utter distaste on her tongue. "They lose before their love can become something stronger?"

"Ah, I never said their love ended." Damage of their audacity filtered through his thoughts. The trouble they achieved. "You see, while they could not destroy the bond, Mythal discovered the bond could be transferred to another. Someone worthy of her abilities."

"Fen'Harel took her in?" Lavellan sighed dreamily; the action in itself made his heart slow. Even now her soul remained hopeful; seeing the good inside him unknowing it was entirely inadequate. This constant hope she laid in his hand would be left to wither in his watchful gaze. The veneer he wore was slow to fall; being as it was the only thing burying his burdens. A mask he could not lose until he achieved his goal; Knowing all to well he would lose her sweet spirit all over again.

"He didn't, did he?" The dwarf was now glaring at the flames, distraught painting his face in a new light. "The rebel didn't believe in slavery, he would not change his morals for a spirit woman. It would ruin his plans."

It made Solas cringe. He has not changed in determination. Always putting his goals ahead of everything. _His_ pride... His _downfall_.

"I am afraid you are right, child of stone." What he regretted more the anything was letting her go that fateful day. Knowing that she belonged to another of the Pantheon. One he knew would abuse her body and sully her internal flame. "Mythal did what she thought was best and gave her to the one man she was already dedicated to. Little did she know how much destruction that decision would cause."

"He fought for her then, certainly he still wished to save her." Cassandra slowed, a hesitant swell of uncertainty on her lips.

"Ever faithful Seeker." Solas's voice was smooth, an unwavering woe of the wind. "He did not see her again for nearly seven years. It was not until he was called into counsel that he had the chance to look upon her again, by then she had become a concubine of the God of secrets. Lost in a world of desires that tore away her sanity."

 

~*~

 

It had been ages since he last saw her frail features. Asha's lovely cheekbones dusted in her white complexion. The gentle grass-like hue of her eyes felt empty in comparison to the days they spent conversing in secret. He watched as she stood silently over Dirthamen's right shoulder.

It made Fen'Harel seethe. Asha’s vast spirit was dwindling in the wake of her slavery and there was no saving her from it. At least, no way without effecting his personal morals. Saving her meant owning her. It was an idea he despised, so much in fact that he did not bother to attend the discussion on who would take up the responsibility. Then he learned that Mythal had granted Dirthamen with Asha’s chains. The Wolf's insides burned, regret fulling the flames.

Asha’s empty eyes lingered distantly like the lost soul she was. The only change came when she had turned to lazily fallow her master from the room. Fen’Harel could feel boulders shackle to his ankles as the realization began sinking in. Watching her was excruciating and it left Fen unable to remove himself from his seated position. What had they done to her?

"She is fading." The woman's voice was liquid silk, drifting over his ears in a silent call. "The re-binding process did not go... favourably. The damaged caused by her previous master was nearly irreversible and we lost her uniqueness to the mono nature of spirits.  
  
"Are you certain it is irreversible?" The idea hushed over his senses with impending dread. He could have fixed this; he had to fix it.  
  
"Within our understanding, yes."  
  
"Is it within _mine_ , Mythal?" They shared a knowing look.

A placid smile danced upon her motherly features. Mythal’s head cocked to the side and her eyes sparkled in slight delight. "That is up to you Fen’Harel." She said nothing more, she simply glided soulfully from the empty chamber. White hair swaying within each footstep she placed upon the stone floor.   
  
A sigh escaped Fen then while fingers deeply brushed against his heavy brow. Mythal knew his weaknesses. Fen’Harel could admit he had an almost obsessive need for knowledge-  determined to understand the world and the magic that surrounds it. His abilities to outwit and maneuver was something he held with great pride. In his youth, Fen had been far more arrogant about the fact. After years spent by Wisdom’s side, the spirit had calmed Fen’Harel’s inner beast and taught him the ills pride could befall. With pause he considered finding answers and counsel with the Wisdom spirit but he was unsure of the reaction she would take to such an atrocity. He had to try in the least.  
  
Leaving with haste Fen’Harel prepared himself mentally for the conversation that would proceed with Wisdom. An open space would needed- room for more silent conversation. He fallowed a well grooved path through the main temple before tracing the woven trail into a heavily forested area beyond the temple walls. He would not have to go very far, few left the temples boundaries.  
  
The wolf’s fingers brushed the leaves as the wolf passed; sucking up the magic within the ancient brush. The forest shivered in his presence, welcoming his aura like an old friend. His eyes closed, sweetness of the air breathing anew in his soul. Fen’Harel sat amongst the tranquil wisdom of the earth around him, allowing all forms of magic to seep past his flesh- Waiting for the forest to make welcome for him.     
  
"Come here often?"

Fen’Harel’s world fell silent. Magic swallowing itself back into the confines of his person. Her voice was void, a silent echo of his memory. He could only turn with all words lost upon his tongue.  
  
Red curls bowed to the winds call, swirling with unheard song. Haunting jade eyes coated by emptiness. Fen eyed the deep red of Asha’s tattoos, fallowing each crown and curve that marred her lovely cheekbones. Lines that traveled down her nose and were reborn onto plump lips before dipping down her chin. He traveled even lower, adoring the way the sheer whiteness of her dress flowed lovingly against her ceramic skin.

Frail and ethereal Asha; The dwindling flame of Temptation.

"Do you?" He all but whispered in return.  
  
There was a singular flash of curved pink lips; then all fell away to the blankness of her features. A milky haze over her jade eyes kept any emotion at bay. "It's been a while…" She strode past him on whispering toes; only the caress of blades against sheer fabric sounded. Her gaze fallowed him as she passed his side. "Since I seen you last."  
  
"Indeed." His gaze collided with the earthen floor. The tang of guilt heavy on his shoulders.  
  
"Is what I am that repulsive?"  
  
Storm grey eyes shot to her moving figure. He witnessed the muscles of her back shift while she continued along the path she bore. "You believe me so ingenuous?"  
  
She paused. A subtle tilt of her chin; the need to look back beckoning like the coo of a nightingale. "I believe you to be _impulsive_ ; in which pride often blinds cunning." Fen noted the way the sweet lust of Asha’s vocals became shunned by the now monotone chime of wayward sounds.  
  
"There is that." A small grin beseeched Fen’Harel’s lips. The likelihood of rediscovering the spirit's once dimensional flow of emotions was unlikely. Still- The wolf tossed familiarity back into his words, hoping that she may remember the way it once was.  
  
Unblinking Asha turned, watching his curious form with a certain aloofness that stunned him. "You cannot free me. This body in itself is a prison." She sank lower on one hip; dipping her head in union. "Why come here seeking Wisdom?"  
  
"She is a welcomed friend when I am in need of counsel."  
  
"Unnecessary." She took a step closer to him with a cautionary rise of her brow. "There is no need for counsel when there is no means to an end."  
  
"You do not know that." Fen’Harel was face to face with the lovely redheaded woman. His fingers reached to memorise the tight curls twisting around her features, they fell to a singular caress of his finger curled against the edge of her jaw. A brush of Asha’s plump lips on the pad of his thumb.  
  
"Why do you believe in the impossible when the possible still awaits to be achieved by your hand?" Her voice was shallow breath on his face; a low sigh of hesitation.  
  
"Nothing is impossible." Their lips moulded together in a heated embrace. The wolf moved Asha in a longing dance of intimacy and she trailed along side him with a lingering flame. Fingers dipped into the weave of her spine, willing her body to bend sweetly into the palm of his hand. He felt it then; a tender resistance. A smile burst across Fen’s lips as she began to respond to his gentle caress. Asha pushed further, wanted more. The warmth of Asha’s skin began to blister under his fingers when she met lust with renewed fever.  
  
Asha’s thin arms encircled his neck, while her fingers clung to the thickness of Fen’s dreaded hair. Asha breathed him heavily into her lungs, the wave of a thunderous night and the pages of an old tome drifting across her senses. Fen’Harel sparked her soul; ignited the flames of temptation within her that had long been forgotten. The wolf’s longing washed upon Asha’s skin like a welcoming embrace. How she had missed _this_ \- Missed this _warmth_ he granted to her… It was hope. Even when she lost it all, Fen’s rebelliousness spirit- nay, his _prid_ e- refused to acknowledge the limitation as impossibility. He simply shook her from the foundation of chains she stood. Asha may be forever trapped, but the rebel showed promise of freedom within those bonds.  
  
Once more they met on the forest floor; in a manner unlike their times in the garden. No, instead of friendly wait their bodies tangled together in an impatient lock. Asha’s legs hooked onto his hips. Fingers deep in each other's hair. Chest to chest they reached for everything the other had to give. Craving more but It was never enough. Fen began to wander in a breeze of hushed fingers; twining into the sheer fabric of Asha’s dress. Material arched up the flush of her thighs while hips rocked to meet the other.  
  
Asha pulled herself from his hungry lips with a heavy gasp. Body burning, a sweet tingle down the base of her spine. She longed to have Fen’harel but her spirit rebelled beneath her skin. The chains of her binding had been tugged. Obligation; Orders and loyalty. "I can't."  
  
Asha could feel him pause above her; then her _Fen_ leaned forward until their brows met in a long sigh. "Why?"  
  
Teeth sunk into the flesh of Asha’s lip. Worried eyes glancing past the darkness of her lashes. "Because of what will happen when he discovers this."  
  
A wolfish grin took over Fen’Harel’s handsome face with mischievous gleam in those storm eyes. "We best not let him discover it then."                      
  
Asha’s eyes widened at his revelation, but a hearty moan overthrew her senses when his loins rolled against her damp heat. Her head drug back into the earth below, thick curls bunching around her tattoo painted cheek bones. She shivered as the wet drag of his tongue traveled up the crook of her neck, tipping over the edge of her chin. He returned to capture her open mouth and reaped the benefits upon doing so. Fen’Harel explored the confines of the cavern within her mouth like a man seeking refuge. Their tongues meet in a ferocious battle; the silent demand for more.  
  
Asha reached for his length, grasping her wolf’s longing through the leather of his breaches. A groan of approval radiated into her mouth. Gently a smile curled her lips with a breathy laugh to fallow. She realized it then, that he _was_ her temptation. The one thing she could never have, never grasp... But he could ignite the spark within her anew every time. He was the only freedom she could hope to touch.  
  
She slipped him free of his confines, fingers swaying lovingly down his rigid length. Tightening her grip when his hips surged forward to me meet her grasp. Eager for more, wanting for more. Asha sighed into his lips as she dropped her hold, allowing the swell of his cock to slip against her folds.  
  
It felt so right; Fen felt perfect against her skin. Asha dreaded knowing that it would end; knowing all to well that she would have to return to her holder eventually. How was she to explain the sudden change of her personality to a man who could dive into her mind when ever he pleased? If Dirthamen ever found out... She couldn't imagine the outcome. Yet, knowing even _that_ , she would not give this moment up for anything.  
  
Fen’Harel entered her core with an impatient force that made Asha’s breath flutter. A flash of white crossed her eyelids. The livid pleasure rocking endorphins through her veins. Asha’s mouth opened into a silent cry and dropped into her wolf’s shoulder the moment her silence became a whine of wanting. Heels hooked behind his thighs, meeting each thrust with her own dynamic wave. This man made Asha’s core melt and her limbs numb. She was drowning in a sea of ecstasy and he provided the only oxygen.  
  
Fen’s hands snaked their way up Asha’s dress, grinning at the way it caught his wrist and danced up her milky skin with tantalizing ease. Fen’Harel ushered past the hallow curve of her waist, a velvet embrace of her smooth skin beneath his touch. She hissed as his hands sunk into the perky mounds of her bosom; flattering the way her body arched beneath him. Fen’Harel began easing her into a quicker pace. Mutely enjoying the way her eyes sparked with lust; an emotion that pulled lips within the grasp of her teeth and sang the moans from her vocals. Asha bounced against him with a wet snap, tight walls clenching around his member. It was driving him mad. How did this vixen expect him to hold on if she continued pleading beneath him like a hungry desire?  
  
His head collapsed to her shoulder. Teeth grazing lazily against Asha’s blushing flesh; a performance that racked her vocals with airy coos. Asha’s hips quaked beneath him. The descent of oblivion washing over her senses. She stiffened, muscled clenched tight around his length, before a low groan slipped past her tongue. Her _Fen_ dove in to swallow her cries of delight; savouring the decadence his lovely Temptation presented upon his person. She trembled in the aftermath, body overwhelmed as he continued devoting himself to her bodies needs.  
  
A low snarled built up on Fen’Harel’s lips and caused butterflies to swirl within the pit of Asha’s stomach. This feral man was losing himself within the confines of Asha’s body. The idea sank into her core with barbed thorns, taking hold of her emotions with a ravaged hand. Her prideful Freedom worshiped her body in ways she had never believed possible. Asha found it hard to breath around her _Fen_ , but he was the only element she wanted. She reached- She _needed_ him. Roughly her hand wrapped around his neck, dragging him up and towards her mouth. All she could do was seep her weaving cries onto him. She swallowed her need, feeling the edge of his climax teetering within the buck of his speed.  
  
Asha’s sighed against his lips. Quick and light kisses against his dimpled chin; tempting nips of his jaw. She paused against the lobe of his ear, a low request breathing life into his spiralling rapture. "I feel you, _emma Fen_." She felt his growl rumble against her lips before his head dipped into a blanket of her damp hair.  
  
“Not as I feel you.” Fen’Harel groaned in return before the eagerness of his thrusts became hostile. Marring the flesh of her thighs and dragging the mews from Asha’s lungs. She became a ticking bomb of magic; their bodies bleeding together a swirl of fade and flames. She breathed in the musk of magic and storming rain slipping from his form and encased herself in it. _Fen_ was a sanctuary of a man. She allowed a final cry of heavenly bliss to shoot across her senses as he reached that final peak.  
  
Fen’Harel slowed in rhythmic exhausted waves, sweet pulsation of his seed within her. She clung to him, silently damning the clothing between them. Heated breaths sentencing her chest to the abyss.  
  
They remained together in sweet gasps for air. Heads bowed together in union. Fen’Harel’s storm eyes fell into the silky grass of Asha’s own and dancing together with yearning. He saw awe swelling within her. The freedom he bestowed upon her once again painted her in affection. Her fingers swept up his cheeks, suddenly infatuated with the planes of his features. A smile wide on those rose petal lips. "Thank you."  
  
He found himself smirking down at her, mischief blooming over his handsome face. “Of what do you speak of?" His teeth grazed the bud of her ear and in turn he received an airy laugh. He loved that laugh. He adored her body and soul. He craved her hearty moans breathing against his lips. He was tempted to drag her into another round of aphrodisia.  
  
"For freeing me." There was a relieved breeze soaring through her soul. Eyes twinkling in the wake of his presence.  
  
Fen’Harel froze then; posture stiffened into place above her. Freedom? Asha considered this her freedom? He felt the twist of darkness crawling in through the tips of his fingers. The bars of her cage where more frightening then he would like to admit. "I have yet to accomplish such things." There was an angry hum across his vocals.  
  
She drug him from the volume of her hair with haste to face him. Stern green eyes boring into his own. "You found me when all others thought me _lost_. You pulled me from the darkness and into the light of what I once was." A tender smile brushed her features. Fingers drifting comfort against his skin. "That _is_ freedom." She tipped a delicate kiss to his brow, before pulling him into the warmth of her bust. Leisurely she patted frail sweeps down his dark locks. "It may not be the freedom you seek for me, but it is the only freedom I will ever experience."  
  
"What if I can change that?"  
  
Asha laughed in that affectionate way she did; the lusty sway of her vocals dusting against his face. "We both know that you would never willingly hold the chains that bind me, _emma Fen_."  
  
He frowned then. "Then I will find another route."  
  
"I will die, _emma Fen_." Brushing delicate fingers down the scruff of his head, she staggered to trace the edges of his elongated ears. "It is a fate I have accepted, you must accept it too."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" He pressed his wolfish grin into her honey dipped lips. Asha accepted it was a light hearted giggled. Arms wrapping around his neck while playing with the thick weaves of his hair.  
  
"More like..." She paused to kiss Fen’Harel deeply; words mumbling against the swell of her lips. "Tempting the fine lines of magic, a push for the pursuit of knowledge we cannot understand."  
  
Hastily Asha pushed him to the side to she straitened her dress, attempting to unwrinkled the creases they left within her cloths. She tossed heated eyes to his lounging form with a small groan. Sadness slowly painting her face. "I must return."  
  
The gloom swelled into the heart of his chest. The beast within snarling at the idea of her being at the Secret's side; That horrid spy who abused her beauty. "No."  
  
" _Emma Fen_ , we both know I cannot stay at your side. It would twist my nature against my master's orders." She sighed, facing her oncoming destination with fearless ambition. "I hope to see you again, Fen’Harel."  
  
"We _will_ see each other again."  
  
Though he could not see it, a smile lit her flawless face. "We best not let him discover us then."  
  
Fen’Harel could hear the humour in her tone and could not help but grin in return. Her body gave away the life she began to feel once more. That wonderful sway of her hips- playful and enchanting. The embodiment of temptation itself danced across the rubble path. "That certainly would be the for the best."  
  
Asha paused only for a second. " _Emma Lath_ , do not forget me." Her voice was a mere sigh on the wind. It pulled with a lingering regret.  
  
Worry built into Fen’Harel’s chest; it was as if she was saying goodbye forever and before there was a chance to respond Asha had left.  


For Asha, each step was more painful the next. She swallowed a dryly, bitterness catching in her throat. It dragged nails into the rim of Asha's eyes; an unforgiving wetness. Creator, she wished things could be different, that she could truly linger by his side. She _knew_ the bitter truth.  
  
Tensing the second her feet met the cold stone of the temple; Asha’s face fell into its empty depths. She had to believable, make the transition slow- that way her Master would not question the abruptness. She paused to take a deep breath, taking any bitterness she held within her soul with it.  
  
"Asha." Hostility sunk over her like a heavy shadow. She could feel his wants and the persona he was tempted for slam against her mind's eye. Asha barely escaped the moan of unbarring need snaking over her nerves. What a horrid fate she was damned to, forever pushed and prodded into being something she was not.  
  
Gradually Asha turned towards Dirthamen and his eyes flashed over her questionably, as if he could already feel the change. "Master." She bit into her inner cheek, fighting her own impulses to smirk at him- to be what he _needed_ her to be. She didn't want to be his. She would give anything to be emotionless in his presence again.  
  
"Where were you?" It wasn't much of a question, far more accusing.  
  
"I was in need of a walk. The temple is bustling with unneeded emotions. They drowned me." Asha stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"The wolf needed to come for this... Walk?"  
  
"Yes." She did not bother to hesitate. Honesty, even a carefully picked version, was the best policy with this particular man. "He though that if I spoke to Wisdom that I might be more of what I once was."  
  
"Is that so." Dirthamen took slow strides towards her before brushing a general sweep across her cheek. "And the results?"  
  
"It was..." Asha paused. She could feel the push of his magic against her, a silent plea. The secret wished to have his original toy back, not this empty vessel she had become. "Promising, I suppose." She leaned to some extent into his touch and Dirthamen stared into her eyes with such wanting. He must have seen the difference now that the haze had disappeared from the depths of her green eyes. "It is possible she succeeded; she _is_ Wisdom."  
  
His hands cupped either side of her head, clutching the red curls in order to hold her strait. Dirthamen fixed a kiss against her brow and lingered there; breathing her aroma deeply into his being. "I suppose I can accept the Wolf's _defiance_ if he managed to assist with your recovery. He has this horrid habit of putting his nose into situations where it is not needed, but- this time I am glad he has a soft spot for freeing the trapped."  
  
Asha forced herself not to cringe. Dirthamen had no idea how soft that _particular_ spot was and she was unwilling to let the God of Secrets to discover such things. "We can only wait and see."  
  
He pulled away, grasping her hand loosely allowing her to fallow behind him a manner unlike him. "Shall we test it then?"  
  
She blanked then, the lust wafted off his person with unnatural wave- as if it had been restarted by the small changes presented to him. Creator, she wished she could slam her heels into the ground and resist fallowing him into her enviable breakdown. There was no way she could keep this facade when he smothered her body in his temptations- Not when it made her drunk.

Perhaps he would believe it was him whom brought on the changes this way?  
  
"If that is what you wish master." Her voice was stoic, steady, but inside she was rattling the shackles enclosed around her limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Fen - Wolf  
> Emma Fen - My Wolf  
> Emma Lath - My Love  
> Asha - Woman


	5. Death that Guides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  
> Happy Friday everyone!  
> I hope everyone is having a good week.  
> Enjoy the next installment  
> Kudo's and Comments are much loved!  
> Thank you!

"Wow." Lavellan hushed into the crowed, breaking the silence.  
  
"The Wolf brought her back from the darkness." Solas could hear nearly hear the sigh of romantic notions within Cassandra's brute words; obviously, she held back on wanting to express such things. The Seeker’s face remained stern, though her eyes glittered with interest.  
  
"Talk about ambition." There was a wide smile on the dwarf's lips as he sipped happily on his drink.  
  
"Now, that's what you call 'fucking someone back to their senses'!" The Iron Bull had a huge grin on his face, brows rising suggestively at Lavellan.  
  
Solas frowned. Damned Qunari did not know how to keep his hands to himself. He watched as the freckle baring, red-head playfully slapped Bull's wandering hands from her sides. His lovely temptation – no… Lavellan-  pushed back delightfully. Amusement washed over her as she danced the game of pleasures. Inside Solas seethed at the very idea. Lavellan’s spirit was ever the same, _Tempting_ those around her with her personality alone. Nearly every man- other then the Altus for obvious reasons; flocked to her side in hopes of bedding her. She aroused and played… but never gave in- at least, not that he had known of.  
  
Forever the tease.  
  
" _So_." Sera began. "They had an affair, ya?"  
  
"That they did." Solas mused. "Under Dirthamen’s very nose they met in secret. Falling into each other arms like it would be the last."  
  
Little did Solas know that it just may have been.  
  
"It could not have lasted long; the damned man was the _God_ of _Secrets_." Varric Tethras was suddenly grim, A shiver running down the poor man's spine. "It's not right. Treating her less then a person just because of what she was. That's like treating the Kid like a monster when he clearly is not."  
  
"But we are not people, we are spirits." Cole said in a nearly happy tone- One that would disturb most other's, but made Solas laugh.  
  
"You could be." Varric pushed.  Cole merely tweaked his head to the side and did not comment further on the matter. They had yet to find the amulet to help keep Cole from turning into something he wasn't. Compassion must have sensed the uneasiness of the subject. Varric would never give up his idea on the matter, he believed in Cole’s ability to be humanised.  
  
"If you would continue Solas." The Commander looked amused, enjoying the tale more then the Hedge Mage believed he would have. Cullen- being the Templar he was; caused Solas to naturally assumed the talk of spirits and elven God's would turn the human away. Solas was humbled to be proven wrong.  
  
"You must understand Varric; Asha was the very essence of Temptation. She was exactly what people demanded she be, though unintentional as that may have been. It was in her nature and it made it easier for people to forget that she was anything more." Solas's sky grey eyes became stern then. So many things had become far more complicated then he had first expected. The facade broke before he wished it would. "The God of Secrets became obsessed. He truly believed that he had brought Asha back from the Fade and as her spirit grew, Dirthamen became more and more reluctant to release her from his presence- Apprehensive that others would be drawn to what was _his_."  
  
"How the hell did they get passed that?" Lavellan raised a sleek brow at her fellow Mage, creasing the scar that resided along the left side of her face.  
  
"With great difficulty." It was amusement on his lips. Solas recalled how they swayed through the crowds unknowingly. Daring the hands of fate to stop them. It was exhilarating. "It was short lived for another began to notice."

* * *

  
They spent each moment they could in each other arms. Every council held, every ball thrown; they found time. Asha smiled into the crowed of people as the distant glint of blue eyes catching her own. The animalistic grin upon the face of a preying wolf, biding time before he struck- the idea shot lust through her loins. Asha kneaded her knees together; skin slipping hastily through the wetness gathering between her thighs. So many images filtered through her mind’s eye. How many times had her wolf stole her away from the eyes of her master; devouring her body in the darkest of rooms? How many lies had she spun in order to lose herself in those few precious moments?  
  
Asha sucked a lip between her teeth and ground down when Dirthamen turned knowing eyes toward her. She swore the man could smell her wanting. Those honey eyes flared as Asha leaned closer to his side, directing that wanting towards him and bit back irritation when her Golden one grinned down at her with a charmed expression. His arrogance towards her blinded him. Dirthamen had not invaded her memories since the day of her re-binding, a rather large flaw on his behalf.  
  
Fen'Harel had kept his word; searching continuously to discover a release form the imprisonment she suffered. She would listen with adoring amusement. Her wolf would fall into stern silence, eyes scattering across the pages sweeping around their naked bodies. Asha enjoyed watching his features contort while contemplating. This was an enduring search he refused to leave be. Asha listened to his rants while lazily brushing fingers down the lean muscles of his back- kissing the edges of his shoulder blades.  
  
The wolf thinks he has discovered a way to save her.

* * *

  
"Wait." Dorian groaned, the man weighed kneeding fingers into the bridge of his nose. "And, here I thought you said she could not be saved."  
  
There was a mummer over the group. Questions seeding through their eyes.  
  
Solas's head fell into a slow sway. "The possibility was there, but it was a fruitless endeavour."  
  
"How in Th-"  
  
"Shut it Tevinter!" Bull snarled from over Cullen's head. "The damn elf will explain if you’d just close that fucking mouth of yours."  
  
Everyone could see the mage real up for a retort before the Inquisitor leaped from her seat onto the Altus's lap; Petite hands clamping over his lips. Hastily Lavellan shushed him, before slowly releasing her grip. "Now." She turned in Dorian's lap but remained seated against his legs. "Continue."

* * *

 

Asha’s insides turned- Pain bellowing inside her heart. She loved her wolf- infact, She wanted nothing more then remain at Fen’Harel’s side. The crushing dread of desire scorned the edges of her soul. He could never be hers, nor could she belong to him. It was never meant to be… and that was a fact she had accepted since the day they first consummated their desires.  
  
Quickly Asha tore her eyes away from the golden man at her side; watching as her wolf strode away, past the crowed and into forgotten halls. There was a come-hither glint flickering her direction before the darkness took him. Breath streamed fiercely from her lungs, while need mindlessly prickled the base of her spine. Fen’Harel was going to be the death of her.  
  
"May I take a stroll around the garden, my Lord?" Asha fought hesitation that trembled through her vocals. She feared the malevolence that would befall if Dirthamen discovered the affair between Fen'Harel and herself. Asha knew the evils this man was capable of and did not wish her _Fen_ to be at the receiving end of such immorality.  
  
"Of course, my beasty." The secret’s calloused fingers drifted through her hair. Pulling the wild curls to his lips with a devilish grin. "I shall join you."  
  
Fear blew through Asha’s limbs, swelling in her throat with a dangerous grasp. "If-"  
  
"Dirthamen." Elgar’nan- the all father turned iron eyes onto the young god- A subtle warning. "You are needed here, let the spirit wander."  
  
An untrained snarl echoed through the Dirthamen’s chest. Asha could feel her chains tighten, like a fist closing around her ribcage- digging burning metals past her flesh and fracturing bones. Though her master spoke no words the command was clear. There would be no moving. Dirthamen’s desire to have Asha's absolute being began weighing heavily over minds like thick smog.  "She will stay with me."  
  
"Do not take that tone with me, _Child_." The God of Vengeance had a bellowing smoke polluting the area around him. It seeped from his being- swallowing their bodies in a dark magic. Murderous. Rampaging. "Free your mind of this obsession and let the woman wander free. We did not free Temptation in order to encage her once more. Am. I. _clear_ , Dirthamen?"  
  
Dirthamen snorted, head snapping to the side in distaste. "As you wish." He eyed Asha carefully before prompting her forward. "Do not be long."  
  
"Thank you, my Lords." Asha dipped into an elegant bow before retracting herself from Dirthamen’s sticky hold. His magic felt like tar on her sink- pulling and dragging her back. Asha fought off the discomfort and drifted towards the lofty open arches; beautiful display great architecture created soulfully to frame the gardens below. Sparing a glance back towards her golden god Asha slipped into the darkness of the awaiting halls, fallowing the cold path of a clever beast. The gentle patter of Asha’s feet against the stone floors bloomed against the walls- an endless echo of emptiness. She paused, glaring into the darkness around her with disdain. Asha knew her wolf well enough to expect an attempt to corner her.  
  
Asha grinned. The beast and his prey- a spirit and a wolf. _Temptation_ and _Pride_.  
  
Asha felt the curl of his magic against her skin. A trickle of essence down the crook of her spine. Her skin awoke to the comfort granted in this carefully constructed situation- entering a world that was her wolf’s domain. "I feel you, _Emma fen_." She sang of song of laughter. Lips pulling into an awaiting grin.  
  
"Not as I have felt you, _Vhenan_."  Fen’Harel was a fleeting sound on the dead air. A wisp of scorching oxygen against her naked spine. Asha turned swiftly, a wonderful whorl upon her lips. She wistfully danced through the abyss- Weaving intricately through the unknown. She could do nothing but circle, attempting to catch a single glimpse of her wolf- to see a fleeting shadow.  
  
Arms clasped around Asha’s waist, the dampness of lips around the lobe of her ear caused her to shiver in anticipation. She panted against his embrace before grasping his forearms lovingly. "You are horrid."  
  
"Ah, yes." Fen hushed into her ear. "It is a fault I have yet to shed."  
  
"Perhaps you should start on your reckless impulses first, _Emma fen_." Asha turned in his arms, sweeping gentle grazes up his bicep.

“Speaking of impulses-” Asha leaned into the complacency presented on Fen’s lips before he could utter another word. Slowly signing her life away on the contact of intimacy. Each movement was a sweep of ink, painting each sin like words across their bodies. The closest sensation to freedom she could ever have was soaked into the essence of a man- Forming the hard lines that pressed into her soft curves. Together they melted against the marble wall that somehow managed hold firm against the fire of their passion.

Asha panted against his lips; danced across the strong angles of Fen’s jaw until she laid still against his cheek. All Asha could taste was this moment, blinded- lost and wandering in the secluded delusion of their bond. It was going to end- of that she was aware- but Asha fallowed the current of her wolf’s powerful existence, ignoring the impending destination. “What Pride has wrought-” Asha’s breath caught as teeth sunk into the curve of her collar. Green eyes fluttering in bliss while she wound a free leg around Fen’s waist. “What freedoms shall I discover at your hands, wolf?”

The feral beast buried deep beyond Fen’Harel’s elven features fought for control, flowing into the weave of magics and decorates her skin like a stunning tattoo. An alluring green hum engraving down her limbs and inviting itself into her veins- a glow that sheathed itself in her soul. Asha welcomed it with open arms, allowing it to flow with the way her body waved against it’s master’s body. Playful and ravaging all in one. Fen’Harel growled as he lifted Asha from the floor; hostile as he racked fabrics up the length of her thighs. His mouth pressed every necessity into unspoken words onto her tongue.

Asha wrapped one arm tightly against the back of broad shoulder, while the other fisted into the crown of his hair. She drags him closer than bodies could achieve- pulling the crux of his soul against her own in a sweet hunger of understanding. Fen’Harel was a beast puzzled by her very nature, drawn to solving the perplexing difficulties she brought. Asha hated knowing that she played on his temptations, kept him from achieving more with her own selfishness… but, she would give up immortality to remain in his touch.

The beating of her heart slowed with a dangerous white flame- fierce and blistering… edges of her sanity flaking. Asha shoved her back against the wall teetering the pair off balance, before hooking her ankles around the ditch of Fen’s knees. Together they crashed to the floor with a heavy crack. Distantly she heard the groan of pain emanating from her wolf, but it had been left forgotten when Asha dropped to capture the sound. Heavy- smothering lust rippling against her senses. Desire that left temptation forgotten and lingering.

Asha sunk, kissing trailing down his body, and fingers working his cloths free. Naked and exposed to a soft pink tongue slipping over a hardened nipple and kisses against the edges of his navel. His body stiffened with a ravenous hiss as teeth nipped into the bone of an unprotected hip. Asha revered her wolf and all the liberties he bestowed on her. She could never repay him- never give him the things he was beginning to desire… but, by the creator, did she ever wish she had that ability.

Long slender finger slipped up Fen’s rigid length and fell with a slow ark of her wrist. Asha hummed devotedly as she placed open mouthed kisses down towards his tip, stopping for a singular moment to steal a glance at his deterring patience. The hot cavern of her mouth enclosed around his cock, dipping deeper with each passing breath. She could the tug of want- his inability to wait and it made amused vocals echo off the edges of his member. A greedy commanded left his lips, one Asha simply did not bother to heed. Asha stopped once she hit the base of his form and extending back up with a pop. Her pace quickened, deliberate twists of her hand against the root of his cock. How she wanted the squeeze every last feeling from his body. Longed to taste every inch he had to bestow.

“Damn it, woman.” She had heard him then- or felt him was better terminology. Fen’Harel had scooped her up and pinned her hastily to the floor. The stone felt frigid against her sweaty breast and his skin felt hot against her back, but her wolf had curled so perfectly against her arch spine. Asha could only gasp as he entered her in one fluid movement, filling her so completely that she could hardly breath around it. Fen flared his fingers against her hip, feeding off the delicate softness found beneath distracting cloth. The edges of her dress pushed up and forgotten on the base of her spine.

She compelled herself to become a fitting piece against his chest, loving each kiss placed against her shoulder blades and every moment he spent inside her… hating every second she realized she would have to let go. So, Asha pushed back like an unforgiving sea- Heavy surfs rolling over her heart and drowning her mind into a mist of bliss and ignorance. She cried rapture into the sleek floors. Walls convulsing with a surrender that met no mercy- Her wolf fought on.

His chest heaved with each marring thrust and his grip tightened with the impending ecstasy. Everything ached and burned but the pair refused to give in to such trivial things. Instead they trekked on like rabid beast; each stalking the prey of longing and finding it in one and another. The build began to peak and the pace became an indefensible attack on her sanity. Asha’s brow fell to the floors below. Voice ragged mews of yearning and breathy gasps. Asha heard Fen roar into her crook of her neck while his teeth bared down on tender flesh.

They collapsed into a heap on the cold stone. Breath dangerously unreachable. Asha danced with laughter as she looked over the at panting man next to her, the upper half of his face concealed in the dip of his elbow. It ironically reminded her of simpler days, where she was just temptation and he was her mysterious sentinel.

Fen’Harel turned at the sound of her musical laughter, brow raising in question. He lingered in the wonder swaying in her presence. In her arms he found peace, regardless of the dangers their coupling brought. Lazily he leaned over her glowing face and placed a sweet kiss over her petal soft lips.

With a regretful purr, Asha reached for his discarded cloths and pressed them to his abdominal. “You will be needing these.”

“Is that for my comfort- or for yours.” Fen’s face was a stoic question, but his eyes twirled with undeclared humour as he tossed Asha’s own words back at her.

“Fine, but do not blame me when someone catches you wandering naked in the halls.”

“That would be a sight.” Fen’Harel chuckled as he began to shrug his cloths back on. "As I had been trying to say- before I was so _rudely_ interrupted.” Fen flashed a devilish smile towards his lover and they both removed themselves from the now soiled floor. “I have discovered the cure for your unfortunate predicament." Fen'Harel turned in to capture her lips once more but was pushed back by firm palms against his chest.  
  
"You what?" She started wide eyes up at her lover. Eyes wide with twinkling hope. "Truly?"  
  
"I promised I would, _Vhenan_."  
  
"Yes but..." Asha paused, casting a shameful gaze to the side. "I never dreamed that you could accomplish such things."  
  
"It is something only you can accomplish." The wolf hooked a finger under her chin, bringing sweet jade eyes into his view. "It is a difficult task for spirits to accomplish, but not entirely impossible."    
  
"And what, may I ask, will that entail?"  
  
"You have already willing crossed the fade. It gave you this form, this personality. Embrace what you are." Fen'Harel pressed his brow to hers. "Not what someone else, or your bonds wish you to be. Fallow your own temptation, _Vhenan_. You could be so much more."  
  
"And what then?" Asha tensed under his grip. Teeth grinding in unspoken worry. "When I break form; twist against my nature for the deeds plotted against me."  
  
"In theory, this will keep your form as what it is, simply stronger."  
  
Temptation laughed then, light and airy. "In _theory_."  
  
"You know I can prove all theory's true in due time." Fen’Harel leaned in once more, lips grazing lightly against her flushed cheeks. A small nip on the edge of her jaw. "Time is growing short. I hate to say that we must part ways. Promise that you will come to me tonight." They clashed together in a furious heat. Asha curled under the wake of his passion- almost ready to give into his lusts once more. Legs weak and quaking within the wolf's thrall. "Promise me, _Vhenan_."  
  
"Yes." She hissed against his lips. "I promise."  
  
Fen left quick chaste kisses against her swollen lips. The fingers wound deep in her locks were reluctant to release. He pulled away with a lingering sigh. Hands extended towards her in need of embracing her once more. Fen’Harel melded back into the shadows and suddenly it was as if he had never been there.  
  
Jade orbs stared into the lonely halls. Hoping to catch his presence once more, even knowing he was already gone. A breathy sigh escaped Asha’s throat as her eyes drifted close- chest squeezing the confines of her lungs. She turned quickly knowing she was needed else where. Her turn came to hasty halt once icy eyes bared down on her person. The heavy glare of blazing rage. A gaze that seemed to empty, yet the anger bore deep. "How disappointing."  
  
"F-Falon'Din... my lord I-"  
  
"I know _exactly_ what was happening Temptation, there is no need for explanation." His brows creased a stoic judgment. His hauntingly white-blue eyes roamed her face with a passive-aggressive nature that left her rattled. "This affair will only lead you astray. Dirthamen worships the ground you walk; do you honestly believe he would be willing to _share_ you with the Wolf he despises?"  
  
"I know that this was never going to last." Asha’s voice was a desperate whisper. Hushed and forced. Bitterness plucking her vocal cords like a skillful musician.  
  
"Then _why_ torture yourself?" His fingers cupped her chin lightly, bringing those gleaming gem eyes into his view.  
  
" _He_ made me remember, made me desire more- Feel the temptation within myself that was once forgotten." Asha desperately wished to take herself away from Falon'Din's devouring gaze. This man sought truth. He was a man who wished for authenticity and she felt powerless to the demand. "I felt free."  
  
"You will _never_ be free Temptation." Those long fingers danced across her cheeks before brushing stray curls from her face.  
  
"How do you know?" Asha bit her tongue harshly as the words slipped from her mouth.  
  
"What the wolf is offering you would work; in most circumstances." His blank features shone with pitied flashes. Empty gaze sparking with a deep hurt. "You are _different_. You have been broken little Spirit."  
  
Her head shook lightly. Salt burning into the corners of her eyes. "No." Blinking quickly she pulled herself away from the God of Death. Throat tightening in protest. "No, I could-"  
  
"You are dying, Temptation."  
  
The wold stopped around her. The breath left Asha with a steady wheeze and her pulse slowed in a death-like, timid beat. Asha dangled with the sullen air, which suddenly felt like was closing in on her. Asha pulled her emerald eyes to Falon’Din’s sullen features. His head dipped lightly to the side to watch her reaction.  
  
"The only thing keeping your soul in tact is Dirthamen; his desperation clings to what you are. It slowly seeps from his clutch. Inside your flame is fading and It is only a matter of time before it disappears." The ashen God turned his head slowly with a sigh, almost unwilling to bring the news to her. "Breaking your binding- embracing your spirit with only quicken the passing to a matter of hours."  
  
Asha’s spine curled while humid oxygen was forced from her lungs. Eyes wide while silent tears dropped solidly to the floor below. "I'll leave then, spent what ever time left with Fen-"  
  
"Dirthamen will kill him, Temptation. He will stop at nothing to have you back." She watched as those stern eyes bore into the adjacent wall, taring through the darkness with a distasteful snarl. "Your embodiment of temptation has drove him to obsessive desire."  
  
Finally a whimper broke free of its confines. Those jade green eyes scrunched tight as Asha wrapped her forearms around her waist. She tore into her sides, willing herself to stay together while her world feel apart. Deep… dark… broken. Reality came at her like a rouge in shadow’s piercing through her ribcage, unaffected by her miserable cries. She hated it. She wished to burn it from her minds eyes- to live in the dilution of choice. Asha was not ready for it to end. "No. _No_ , Fen will protect me."  
  
"Do not be foolish, little spirit." Falon’s shoulders slumped in defeat. Heavy feet leaving their perch to take small strides to her side. Asha yelped when his hand gently pressed to the back of her head and pulled until she was buried into the heart of his chest. Temptation broke in the embrace, sobs washing pain down her throat and coldness into her limbs. The dark god dipped sweet strokes down the length of her hair. "Save Fen'Harel from this pain, Temptation. He will hold onto your death through the decades, blaming himself for not finding a solution. Give him a reason to let go before he is _forced_ to."  
  
Asha scrunched his tunic within her trembling fingers. Body racking with an unquenchable sadness. "I can't.” Mercy wailed from her lips like a blade pulling thread- quick snaps of vocals before each cord broke. Fen was her world. Her love… her soul. How had she allowed things to build so high- walking the mountain’s path so long knowing only a cliff awaited her wandering feet? Asha’s hands balled until she could feel nails clawing past the fabric of his tunic- digits wishing to tare into her own flesh. She had done this to them. She had continued and allowed Fen to grow like a plant that bares only love… now she had to be the one to cut it's stem. “ _Please_... I can't."  
  
With a sigh Falon'Din pressed a kiss into the top of her curls before dropping his cheek to rest there. There was a friendly softness hiding behind that cold exterior. This was a man who desperately wished to help… to save Dirthamen most of all. They both knew the road the golden god began to walk down and both feared the outcome. "You must, you are not destined to have freedom. _All_ temptation fades away to become something new." Her soft cries dried into the hallow of Falon’Din’s rib cage- hiccupping as everything began feel numb. "Perhaps you will meet your wolf again when your soul grows anew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asha- Woman  
> Emma Fen- My wolf  
> Vhenan- heart


	6. Suffering Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Sorry for the late update everyone.
> 
> Had a family emergency that had me sitting in the hospital all day.
> 
> Everything is better now and I am finally able to update!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Please Read and Review. (kudos are much beloved) :P

 

"Well... shit." Varric sighed before chugging the rest of his drink. "So, there really was no way of saving her."

"I am afraid not Master Tethras."

"That is outrageous." Cassandra sounded defeated. Chocolate eyes showering her clenched fists with unspoken queries. "This story has no true solutions; no happy ending?"

"The real world rarely does, Seeker." Solas leaked a sad smile towards the woman. This was a reality he often relived- cogitating the context and possibilities. No matter how hard Solas had tried, the situation would not differ. "Asha was left to bare such burden's alone. Unable to tell her master, nor tell her Wolf. So, she festered in her pain and once again began to fade into a mono perception."

"Falon'Din said she may meet her wolf again." Lavellan paused, deep green eyes reflecting in the fire's rays. Solas could feel that reflection burning dangerously against his skin, fuming in the midst of her moon stuck gaze. Endless blaze of passion - sweet embodiment of emotions- confined into a single being. Lanaya Lavellan. There had never been a name more befitting of Asha- ' _She who has given everything for they who journey to a hopeful place._ '. The irony was not lost on him. In both life's Asha laid her life on the line for others; once it had been for the freedom of those bound to savory, and now she had been stuck down by his own magic in an attempt to save a woman from being sacrifice. The latter decision, left all of Thadas weighing it's instability on her petite shoulders. Lanaya Lavellan's life had been written in the few syllables of given name. Solas used to scowl every time he heard it. It was naught but a painful reminder of everything committed to her person, and Lavellan didn't even understand the truth behind it. "What did he mean?"

Teeth clenched together in a slow grind. _These_ were words unwilling to leave his mouth- what was there to say when he stared into the very soul of Asha lingering in the depths of the Lanaya's own eyes. His little temptation who has forgotten; while he, was left to suffer in remembrance. Solas watched her grow each step she took in this unfamiliar world, blooming into this magnificent being while once again knowing she will die... Knowing it was _his_ magic was slowly eating away at her soul.

Fate was cruel.

"Spirits do not truly die in the sense mortals do. They reform overtime, become something else. Though most no longer recall the life they lived before."

"You remember them. Dwelling pain that reaches into the fade- Watching in flashes. Temptation close enough to touch, yet… so very far away." Solas's lip twitches at Cole's words- heart flaring with an overwhelming need to lacerate the prodding magic from his mind. There are hurts not even compassion can heal.

"This is nutters." Sera groaned. "Who the bloody hell is going to fix this shite now?"

"Ah, Well Asha fallowed Falon'Din's guidance and pulled away from the arms of her lover. She in hopes to free him of the pain her parting would surely bring upon him."

"Well, that certainly is upsetting." Cullen's mouth quirked to the side unfavourably.

"Can't say he didn't warn us. Sneaky bastard, lulled us in enough to only snap us back to reality." Bull muttered. "Your beginning to show face Solas; these are the same maneuvers that you do in chess."

"Is this your challenge to another game?" The Mage grinned up into Bull's dark face only to find an unimpressed quirk on his lips. Solas knew full well that he lulled them into false ideals of grandeur and love. Only he knew the end game- as he always did.

"As I said." Bull growled. " _Sneaky_."

Varric chimed in with a high grin and rumbling laughter. "You been hiding some secrets from us Chuckles?"

Solas hummed lazily, and advent smirk over his sharp features. Ah yes, when had he not been hiding something from the inquisition? Their suspicions were not incorrect though. no mage of old was struck to simple spells. They used all abilities- Flowing with grace and impeccable speed. Cassandra had seen it upon his skills, as had Bull. Solas moved with the tender steps of the wolf; Silent and deadly. Often taking to the shadow's like a rouge and used what ever means possible to achieve the outcome of his goals. Though, the abilities of a rouge took to Dirthamen more then he ever had been able to accomplish.

"Solas has not been anything but mysterious." The nightingale roamed Solas's presence with knowing eyes. Liliana reminded Solas of Dirthamen in more ways then he wished to admit. The woman was more perceptive then he once believed human could be. A human closed off from the fade, yet spoke with a wisdom and knowledge beyond her years. He suspected that a spirit of such may have wandered her path, guiding her to a destination that the spirit found more appropriate... perhaps, _that_ is what lead her to the Warden's side during the fifth blight.

"Whoa, whoa. I thought we where hearing about Fen'Harel, not Solas the hobo mage." The Altus remarks snidely behind Lavellan's back. This made Solas snuff back laughter- a grin snatched away by gnawing teeth. Oh, how wrong Dorian was. They, in fact, where one and the same. Fen'Harel, the trickster- the rebel… now only known as the traitor. A word spat in insult and threats. He had made grave mistakes and in return the elven people had suffered for it. The knowledge of his sin's- his wrong doings- were stuffed deep into the conclaves of his soul. This was the pain Cole desperately tried to heal.

"It can be healed." Cole remark with a chipper call.

The mage drove stern blue orb's the spirits direction before returning to his tale. "When Fen'Harel's love did not return to his side that night and nor any other night since. Dread befell him and ages passed- time spent dwelling on what could have befallen his heart. Then one fateful night he found Asha once more; looking more frail and sullen then he had ever seen her before." His head shook at the sight he saw that day. So, broken- So, incoherent. He had lost her all over again. "Fen'Harel had to know, desperate for understanding. So, while Dirthamen's back was turned, the wolf stole Asha from the secret's side."

 

~*~

 

Asha fallowed emptily behind him- slow, clumsily taken steps fell in desperation to keep pace. It was enraging. _This_ was not the woman Fen'Harel loved. It had been over a hundred years that she had been locked away from the eyes of others. Hundreds of years _dreading_ her fate and this is what he discovered. A frail body- Drifting like a leaf in the unforgiving wind. Hardly alive. They descended through the damp forest like a demon walked their path. His great hands nearly burning into her thinned and bony wrist. Asha was stumbling at the speed he sought but Fen was too concerned with avoiding wondering eyes. Fen'Harel vibrated with angst. How could this have happened? What had she become?

He turned on her suddenly, fingers brushing desperately across her cheeks. Heavy storm eyes dancing across sunken bones. "What has he done to you."

"The brink of obsession digs its nails into your flesh." Her eyes never left the void; unmoving they stared into the nothingness around them. "The urge to save what cannot be when there is possibility for true salvation. Binds with hands grasping at their chains- Free those whom wear blood upon their faces. They wander… lost in darkness. You can bring the light."

"Stop it!" Fen'Harel's fingers dig into the curl of her hair. With eyes clamped shut he leaned his brow heavily into her own. "Stop searching my mind for potential; tempting me with alternative solutions. It isn't a complete salivation without you."

"Leave Fen'Harel. Run to the shadows and forget this Temptation." Fen's blue orbs shot open- heart dropping into the pits of his stomach as he watched a stern shell swallow her features. "Stop trying to save me!" Asha's voice cracked like lighting across his skin. Small fingers bunching into his tunic with bitter rage. "Stop fighting a losing battle and put this effort into something that truly matters. I am a _spirit_. I will _always_ be a spirit. There is no salvation for me."

" _Vhenan_ -"

"No!" Asha shoved him back with the last of her might, watching as Fen stumbled into shock. "I do not want your help Dread Wolf!" Breath a was laboured force on weak lungs- Life flickering helplessly through her eyes. Everything hurt. Breath burned, skin ached. Every thought was sand grinding into her mind. It was _easy_ to drift in her purpose. This slow death forced upon her was torture and it would have been no different regardless where she stood. "Go back to your temple. Gather those freed and continue to save those worth saving."

"This isn't you." Slow whisper of pain- Hallow wanting stripping the wolf's heart with destruction. "Tell me what is wrong. Speak the truth, not these grasping theories in order to distract me!"

"The truth is that I am a creature without dimension; A guide towards potential. I am not one of the people Fen'Harel. I am a _possession_. A possession that does not belong to you!" Asha began to back away; those haunting green eyes acting as the knife slicing across his face. "Never seek my presence again."

Asha could feel her wolf stare helplessly into her parting back. The stagger in his step demanded he fallow but _Pride_ tore his insides and ordered him to not. In the end pride won, as it always had with her wolf. She wounded him and now he needed to lick the pain away without her presence. Temptation inspired purpose; Fen'Harel needed a reason to fight- a reason to save those in suppression and now it was up to him to achieve greatness.

Asha tumbled heavily into the Temple wall as blackness flashed over her weakened gaze. Both Falon'Din and herself understood the upcoming event. She watched in silent understanding as those white and endless eyes engraved pity against her frail flesh. Asha hated it. She was dying; her soul was slowly taring itself apart in order to return to the fade, but she was forever bound to this plain. The fade - with no other option- did what it had to and slowly took her apart piece by piece until nothing would be left. Others of the pantheon were beginning to notice- Dirthamen most of all. A crazed glaze had enclosed those honey eyes every time he saw her. Hatred at what she was becoming, hatred for what he was losing. Hatred that he couldn't seem to stop. Though, for the man's sake he did not know what ailed her.

Asha began to slip; the world dancing in an uneven rhythm that her body could not fallow. She felt the numbing drag of stone against her fingers while gravity had its way with her person. It was too much. Drunkenly slow thoughts made it so her body could not respond. Temptation's spirit could not stop this dreadful event from happening. Was this it? How it all ended? She had to fight the feeling of disappointment. There was no great earth shattering moment; It was quite and endless.

An arm winds itself around Asha's abdominal- which she folded helplessly over. She could feel it… somehow. Gently this foggy figure lowered them to the ground, calling in a distant voice of worry. Everything was too dark. The air was too silent. His touch was distant but regardless she managed to understand such sensations. If Asha had the ability her brows would have bunched together to express her annoyance.

There were hands on her face now. Burning fingers caressing her sweat covered brow. "No... No Asha, you need to hold on." Ah, there the sound was. The tone in Falon'Din's voice made Asha wish she could not though. That was the sound of desperation. The sound of needles trying to re-thread broken twine.

"Falon, what ever has happened?" Hm, more voices. A woman? Asha has heard her before. White hair, beautiful face but she could not put the name to the woman's blurry vision for the life of her.

"Asha, you need to stay with us." There was panic in his voice- Uncertainty of his abilities. How long had he been keeping her alive on his powers alone? It was hard to say anymore. Asha had been ready to give up, but Falon held on for Dirthamen's sake. Falon'Din was a good man and an even better friend. The secret's sanity held onto the same string her life did… and Falon knew that to save one he would have to keep the other.

The unfairness of it all was maddening- she was surprise that he form has stayed true after all this time. Her desired spiked with ferocity and her malice outweighed any of the Forgotten. Asha began to assume that this was also of Falon's doings. A surge of dominating aura spat rage, hot and smothering- Literally. Asha's lungs contracted. Body grasping for strings that she could not hold. Her mouth agape and screaming silent tears into the bitter air.

There was this dreadful ring bellowing into her eardrums- a heart beat that voiced over hollering speech. "Keep him back!" Falon snarled, arms tightening around her waist. "Shit, breath Asha!" Temptation felt the gentle graze of a white light upon her skin. A silky water that seeped peace into her bones; though her lungs still burned for substance, her mind no longer cared. It was beautiful. The pain was suddenly excepted and no longer burdened by foggy thoughts. " _No_." It pulsed against her skin again- enchanting magic inclosing her in a weightless breeze. "No!" The silky water began to rage; rocking against Asha like the unforgiving sea. It was enough to make her nauseous.

It was silent then. It was silent... Silence that hit her like a boulder would delicate flowers. Asha's heart quivered in horrid sorrow- overflowing the edged of her emotional state. Her body racked with hallow sobs. No. She did not want to do this anymore. She was tired - so tired of playing this silly game. Asha's skull began to throb, a penetrating snap that blinded her to everything but the sadness encasing her shivering form. The soft fabric of Falon's arms bunched between her fingers; crumpling with disapproval under the forcefulness of her grip.

"It's okay." Falon's words were a silently plea. They both knew it was anything but okay- so far from the truth that they became lost in a word of darkness. Rocking her back and forth softly Guidance sighed a heavy breath- the lie was weighing on his mind. Too many have seen. Too many have far more awareness and are now unable to be bought with petty words.

"Falon'Din." Asha knew this man- _He_ who bathed in darkness but burned with an eternal flame. The rest was left unsaid. Elgar'nan knew, but he obviously wished for confirmation.

"Somewhere... quieter. Temptation needs to be kept away from certain _things_ for the time being."

It was moments like these Asha wished she could see. Her mind was too numb to explore their thoughts, but she knew she was missing out on unspoken words. Facial expression, often as loud as the bellowing winds on a stormy night. Long ago she would watch from within the edged of her world. Exploring the expression on which the people could express- anywhere from the highest priest to the lowliest of slaves. Veneers and sweet innocence. She could hear the call of wanting waft from their minds and she could not bare the guilt of ignorance. It started slow. A secret whisper on the wind that pushed to toward the path of success and sometimes down the path of adulteries and darkness- depending on the person.

Things had been so simple once… but her own temptations had gotten the best of her.

"Understood." Elgar'nan stated with secrete sternness.

Falon shifted Asha's weight in his arms and before she had become aware they had begun moving. Their footfalls lingered sound off the stone walls. Calm statures that passed muffled growls that only Dirthamen could provide. Her healer ignored his counterpart entirely and ignored the demand that Asha should be returned to him immediately. The secrets snarls met with the echo of slamming doors and a deep sigh of regret.

"How long?" It was the all father again.

"Since the re-binding." They speak of her suffering as if Asha had not been present. How could one explain the slow enviable death that stole her existence and possibilities in such snipped words?

"How long has she known?"

"Too long." Asha's voice cracked. Words felt like glass was sinking into her vocals. She had been counting the days as they passed; counting how long it would take before she was finally given freedom. She wanted to laugh bitterly at the thought. She had strived so long for freedom… now she hated the liberation presented. It wasn't freedom… it was just and end.

Elgar'nan inhaled slowly; utter dissatisfaction oozing into his magic, licking through their surroundings like a flame. He was a man who seeped heat into her frigid skin and frizzling her curls under the pressure with his presence alone. It was an odd sensation- So much hatred built into one soul. "Why have you been keeping her alive?"

"Dirthamen has yet to lower his hold; losing her will set him over an edge we do not wish him to cross." The room was edgy now; far too many points to avoid without causing serious harm. "We already lost Andruil."

"You are condemning her to suffering on behalf of saving Dirthamen's _feelings_?" The growl was audible- nay, you could feel it shake the wall free of their barricades. Here were spirits of destruction walk.

"On behalf on his sanity. We cannot afford to lose him now and you know that." Falon bit back, unafraid of this beast he faced.

The dark one mulled this revelation over with a rumble in his chest. "If that bastard Fen'Harel was not a thorn in my side this decision would not have been made." Asha could hear Elgar'nan pass by with the swagger of his magic alone. "I want this dealt with Falon. We are catching that beast at sundown and I can not have this unfortunate incident weighing on Dirthamen's mind."

Asha could feel her own heart stop and she choked on a gasp. The need for silence forced her to bite into her cheek hard enough to taste blood. The Pantheon were planning on capturing Fen? How was that possible? Her mind reeled on the possibilities. It was painfully clear that they knew of his gathering forces. She hated knowing it was she who had informed Elgar'nan of Fen'Harel's ability to freeing the slaves. Their world was beginning to fall as Falon foretold so long ago; an uprising was occurring and they were almost powerless to stop its rising tide. There would be no plans to capture Fen'Harel. No, those of the pantheon knew better; capture would not hold a wolf so cunning. They wished to trap him in another sense; A way that would lead others not to question towards his sudden death.

Determination built like stone into her bones; overruling pain and battling weakness in her limbs. Asha would not allow them to end it like this… not while she still lived.


	7. Curse of Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Sorry for the late update, guys.
> 
> I really disliked how this chapter had turned out so I completely rewrote it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

Asha's determination was commendable and that was something Solas had never experienced within a dying soul. Not one moment had she given up; she fought for each breath in order to please those around her. She gave no word of her suffering to grant Falon'Din's wishes. She attempted to save Solas himself from the pain of her death by living with the knowledge alone. Temptation walked a lonely road with her head held high.

"Plots of murder and mayhem." Varric hummed brightly. "Can't have a story without it."

Solas whisked his fingers over the fire and watched as it swayed in the breeze of his magical embrace. "Temptation did the very thing Falon'Din advised against… and broke her own chains."

 

~*~

 

With hesitant eyes, Asha took in the brightness of the room around her. A piercing ring rang through her mind on the feet of thundering blood- the sensation more then overbearing. Snarls scorched her throat as she poorly attempted to free herself from this prison she called a body. Asha had to leave. She had to reach Fen before this plan could fall through. Elgar'nan had said by nightfall- not that she knew the time of day anymore- Asha could only assumed that it was coming to a close draw.

What could they use to lure Fen'Harel in so easily? Asha's brow fell in question. There was only one person whom Fen'Harel trusted, but Mythal would never partake in something so horrendous. Perhaps it was a farce summoning? Asha needed to escape and reach her wolf. There was nothing left keeping her there anymore, she had to make those moments worth something.

Muscles protested jerky movements as Asha shot from the bed below; vertigo engulfed her senses entirely once her feet touched the cool stone and she could do all but stumble into it's embrace. Asha was resistant to the battle; Unwilling to give her dying body the upper hand. Her knees cracked and burned against the cold stone and limbs trembling in unheeded pain. This was going to be done, she did not care if she died on the way. She _had_ to try.

Asha felt her magic bloom around her body. The gentle goodbye of her very essence in a final burst of energy that took her away from the empty room and into the temple of the great Mythal. Asha stumbled into a blanket of damp grass. A flourishing garden that contained of the well of sorrows. So, distant… voices drifting passed the fade and into the brisk air- Their pleasant calls created a dull ring in her ears. She knew that the sounds were a sign, a reminder that she was teetering on the edge of returning to that very same state. "Not yet." Asha whimpered, forcing herself to her knees.

The ground felt more welcoming then she had wished it to be. Asha struggled to move further and yelped as she crashed, shoulders first, into the rocky floors. Her fleshed burned, damped by the settle sweep of blood seeping from the open graze. Breath hissed from between Asha's teeth and her face scrunched in bitter remembrance. She was dying- a body that decayed before the mind; Slow pulsations like venom that eats flesh. Heavy. Lethargic. Broken.

_No_.

Asha was up and running before she had to chance to listen to the rest of her body's complaints. That strain of poisonous viper leaking down her muscles gave reason for convulsing limbs. Each step became heavier. Each breath gave life to the fire in the cavity of her chest. Asha crashed and stumbled aimlessly through the beautiful gardens, only to realize once she dipped into a small conclave of water, that her vision had been blinking in and out of existence. Asha could only continue in memory alone- willing her body to know the way. There were stairs into the main temple… somewhere. Shaky fingers traced the stone walls as Asha slowly ascended the steps and one hand reached for the impending confrontment of doors. Her foot caught occasionally, causing her to stumble blankly up the rough stone; discovering sharp corners digging into her knee caps. It was not long until Asha found herself welcomed in the echoes of fenced walls and a relieved sigh passed from her lips.

"How did you get in here!" The man sounded stern, though he had every reason to be. Asha had abused her ethereal form to bypass the wards surrounding the temple. Asha moved to speak to the Sentinel but her mouth disobeyed, hanging limply with no audible sounds. She leaned a weary hand onto her throat as she attempted to force the words free, but only strangled gasps fluttered past her tongue.

"Asha?" The familiarity of a wolf came beckoning within her ears with a calming breeze. Everything tensed- Lungs squeezing a foreign substance from their system; bubbling forth like a pool of metallic rage. Unforgiving waves of impending death forced itself upon her wavering body. "Asha!" Fen'Harel caught her then. Gentle hands testing the rush of blood seeping past her mouth; it wasn't until his cloths began to feel slick against her body that Asha began to feel lost. She sputtered helplessly as she watched Fen's panic roar to highs. Fen'Harel began pushing back her hair; those beautiful icy blue's peering into the perspiration gathering on her brows. "Asha, what happened?" His voice is deadly calm and intelligent eyes scavenged her face for any immediate answers; Fen'Harel didn't understand what could have caused this. The warmth of healing curled into her cold skin like a blanket that sat by the fire's side for too long. Asha smiled sadly as her wolf worked blindly on her wounds- unknowing that the effects would be temporary. The flow of blood receded but the damage too far beyond mending.

"Run." Asha choke while her curls ruffle aimlessly around his grip. She wanted to shake him. Force sense into his prideful mind. "You... _need_ to run!"

"Run?" Questions plagued Fen'Harel's voice, it's silky natured marred by apprehension. Asha could laugh bitterly, had her throat of allowed such an act. She already was missing the sound of his warming breath, the eloquent waves of his voice. These are things Asha would never hear again. Sour tears gathered behind those blinded green gems, lip quivering in despair. Her freedom- _Her_ pride- was going to watch her die, an occurrence she desperately tried to protect him from.

"P-please, _emma fen_..." Heavy sobs broke free of Asha's damaged mind. She did not want to leave- to be separated from her wolf's side... but her desire to save him was far greater. "Leave this place bef-" Shouting came like a haunting howl of the wind- a cry of vengeance- interrupting her plea. Asha's insides twisted and the sensation of bugs crawling through her flesh left dread in its wake. How far would the Pantheon dare to go? How destructive was their plan to destroy Fen'Harel's image? Asha flinched as light began to seep through the darkness. She turned her shaky gaze to witness desperation staining the sentinel's sharp face, forehead wrinkling in sudden worry.

Fen had gathered her into his arms, pulling her tightly to his chest as all people present drifted towards the furious cries of angst. She wanted to wrap herself around his body until his mind eased enough to leave this horrid place. "No, please I beg of you." Asha mustered up the strength to dip her palms into his shoulder Asha's request only surged his actions into speed; rounding the corner with the swiftness only a wolf could muster. Soon they jolted into a bitter cold stop. Asha could not stand to look, not when she could feel Fen'Harel's muscles shift into stone under her fingers. Rage blistered his peaceful aura. Its enchanting green essence once danced against her kind with loving kindness… but now it blistered like nature's wrath.

"Put. _My_. Beasty down." Dirthamen sounded more violent then a starved beast chained in front of a bloody meal. Goosebumps danced overcame flesh- bursting with ice down her spine. Asha's grip tightened on her Wolf's tunic and her back hunched with regret. They were here. They were _all_ here.

"Asha what have you done?" Falon called softly, the accusing tone in his vocals stitched itself together to hid the sadness. He knew- Of course he knew… mere hours he had warned her but breaking her chains would grant far less in this case.

"Regretful as it is, Falon." Elgar'nan grumbled. "You could not confine her to suffering much longer."

"Suffering?" Dirthamen barked. "What the _fuck_ have you been keeping from me, brother?"

"Irrelevant. We have a j-"

"You _dared_ to killed Mythal?" Fen'Harel finally spoke with a tone that would drive the darkest of spirits away; a bellow within the void that echo's death's warning. The fallowing silence filtered everything from her presence. Deep- endless, puddle of sorrow sinking into her heart. Asha's bones looked for fuel, a reason to move and the fire to run from this callous situation. Could she provoke herself to take in such sights? Fight or flight. She felt broken- choking on the ashes of sin settling around them. Asha's muscles creaked and bones crack as she shifted her gaze back. There stood an awaiting line of powerful mages. Eyes dark and flesh bloody- Faces masked by beasts. Liquid iron dripping from finger tips while violent smiles cast shadows across her soul. There they stood, spread out in a 'v' of deadly intent.

Asha could feel her eyes flutter cruelly as the purity of water swayed in the wake of a red dye. White curls swaying in a faux life, sweeping soundly in a wet grave. Mythal; a spirit of justice… maimed by Vengeance. Her skin torn and disfigured by gashes of a blade; burned and purged by the veins of magic. Asha gaged as their savage satisfaction clouded her emotional state. Desires no man or spirit should hold- the need of power maddening and blinding. Blood that would never quench the thirst they sought; this was a goal she could never help them achieve. Blighted and dying. This… that shall be the sinful end of the Pantheon.

"On the contrary... _you_ killed Mythal." Falon'Din concludes, slipping back into the shoes of the emotionless veneer he inhabits. Had they all been so lost? Had she become so ignorant in her suffering that she left this event the ability to unfold? Fen would never escape this. He would forever be hunted for a crime he never committed.

Fen'Harel's eyes narrowed; Cold heat building with a vengeance far beyond Asha's comprehension. "You would commit such atrocities for the sake of removing me?"

"Mythal placed her confidence in you far too much for it be left alone; filled her head with a wold blessed with freedom. An act that would tare this empire to the ground." Vengeance skilled with a fiery grin. "She protected you long enough and if she did not wish to join us." Battle worn hands raised to his dark eyes, soaking in the glint of blood painted there. "So, she shall join you, Dread Wolf"

"Killing two birds with one arrow." The huntress sang with a voice broken by the cracks of insanity. Her body swaying to an unheard song and arrows absentmindedly twirling between experienced digits.

"We spoke of change because change was needed!" Fen's voice buzzed over her ears and Asha shoulders raised to shield themselves from such noises. "You threaten to destroy the people; slave to new slave. When will it end, Elgar'nan; when is no one left to enslave and you wallow in this folly?"

Asha could feel bile oozing from her empty stomach. This was a sin beyond words. The pantheon had killed their leader; forger of the path they walked to success. She who sought spirits into action, into finding physical form and into the life they lived. How could they be so cold in their need for power? Had the plagues of the abyss finally left spots deep down inside? Had they lost purpose and become just as forgotten as those they banished so long ago? Had they, like she, begun to shed skin into more foul kind of monster? Abominations left to hunt this world until nothing was left… dreams gone wrong.

"Put Asha down." Dirthamen snarled once more.

"Now is not the time!" Andruil growled back, her green eyes flashing in a consuming darkness. A demon showing face.

"Now is the exact time. I do not need my toy getting marred in the process."

Once Fen'Harel believed Asha's laughter to be musical, but as she shook in his arms he could only hear the twisted twang of broken cords. It flows past her like waves of insanity, heaving slips of shoulders and a malicious grin. "I am afraid you will be sorely disappointed, _my lord_."

"Asha, don't." Falon'Din warned bitterly. Guidance shifted uncomfortably, desperate to silence the words from her unforgiving tongue.

"I have been-"

"This is a fruitless endeavor you seek, Temptation." Elgar'nan hummed irritably. He too was shaken by her threat. Dirthamen was a man on the edge, waiting to descend into a sea he could not master. Hanging on the life of a spirit who withered under his ever-watchful eyes.

" _Dying_ ," Sweet victory splattered against her taste buds. The juices of Dirthamen's sanity sacrificed for her pleasure. Asha wanted to watch him burn at this stake she had suffered upon- to stand on this stage she performed and witness its ugly truth. She delved in the way he froze in lost breath with settle betrayal. "Since your attempt at _'releasing'_ me from my previous master." Asha's voice was stronger then her body but she was more then willing to stand witness as the snap of psychosis paralyzed- a desiccated wasteland of false truths and loyalties. Asha had anticipated the slump of despair under her fingers, how her love silently shook in denial. The tightening of desperation signing its name in the weight of Fen's grip. She was regretful that he had to learn this way but the oncoming disaster would be enough distraction to escape.

Dirthamen snapped like a twig under pressure. Rage enclosing his handsome features and all of it was directed towards his fellow companions. He lunged toward Falon'Din with a forced that would have knocked a weaker man out cold. Elgar'nan acted first, throwing Dirthamen aside with bellows of demand. The God of Secrets was blind to order, a red flame of savagery that struck out with blades and darkness. The huntress did not question a chance to attack the secret; She lashed out with a fit of laughter and spraying arrows. It was then a battle that raged, a ingroup war of power, minds lost to reason and brought down by the golden one's savage outrage. Dirthamen scrambled like a ravaged beast, magic thumping unrelenting throughout the immediate area. One could only hope to smother the flame before it could become a ragging inferno.

"Leave, _emma Fen_!" Asha cried, but Fen'Harel did nothing but stare past the battle towards a forgotten body of a beautiful woman- She who brought justice to all and became betrayed by those she loved. His friend.

"Fen'Harel, listen to temptation; there is nothing more you can do for Mythal here." The sentinel Asha first encountered pressed a reinsuring hand into Fen's shoulder. Storm grey eyes tore themselves away from the grizzly sight to the face of the elder Sentinel who bowed his head in return.

Fen's arms tightened around her body like the warning of a snake ready to kill… or the grasp of a fearful man who begged for mercy. His body bounced under her as his feet met stone in a despite flight. Mythal's sentinels fallowed suite, none could keep the gods at bay, but they could assist the Dread Wolf's in retreat.

"We cannot stop them from accusing you, wolf." The sentinel paused at the edge of the temple's staircase. His snowy eyes darting back into the chaos within. "I trust you will find a solution to their atrocious actions."

A snarl rumbled from the depths of Fen's cage. Eyes flashing with a darkness she had yet to see. "This will not go unavenged, make no mistake about that."

"Then be gone, we shall see to the Well of Sorrows protection. Set the people free." The sentinel bowed once more and backed slowly towards the entrance. "May the wind ever be at your back, Fen'Harel."

The night was cold on their back and the wolf's steps were heavy. Roaring footfalls that boom against the surrounding trees. They continued in silence. Fen'Harel's holding to her tiny form, never weaving in fear of letting time's sand from his grasp. The solemn rise and fall of his chest adding to the pressure of his constraint and spoke vibrant words to her ear. There was a tightness rising in his muscles- the build of damnation befalling his muteness. Asha knew what he wanted to say. Fen wanted to be angry; He wanted to curse her name and scream his betrayal. But, ultimately, something else dominated his senses.

"Do not pity me, _emma Fen._ " Asha sighed, falling to rest heavily into the broadness of his shoulders. Everything around them paused, even that heavy tread. Neither of them dared to speak in that moment. A heartbroken reserve.

"Why." Asha had no answer to give Fen'Harel's question; Why did anything happen? Why was she damned to only taste the edges of desire? Was this the curse of Temptation "Why?" His shoulder quivered- Breath hot against her face with a deep exhale.

"Temptation… is never meant to be forever; It is meant to be what inspires you to achieve greatness." Asha nuzzled closer to him sucking in his warmth desperately; if she could commit this to memory, if she would sear this very moment to her soul… then maybe one day she would find him again. A smile hesitated to find her lips. She remembered a time like this, when she committed an unfamiliar face her mind. Every inch of him had be piece perfectly against her own like a tattoo against her soul. "You were meant for greater things, _emma Fen_ , but it was never meant to be with me."

"Stop it." Fen lowered them slowly to the welcoming grassland below; slick blades wrapping around their bodies in a sad embrace. His face burrowed into the curls of her red hair, He too wished to engrave her scent and memory into his mind. "Perhaps there is time left… I can still-"

" _Emma Fen-_ " Asha's words caught on a sob; slinging arms over Fen's shoulders Asha weaved his body against her own. " _Emma Fen_ , please do not do this to yourself. This is what I was trying to protect you from."

" _Protect_ me?" The wolf sunk lower into her hold, arms going limp around her petite waist. " _Vhenan_ … How long have you known?"

"Long enough." Tittering Asha pulled back. Hands brushing lovingly against his sorrow fallen face. She held firm with a determined smile and refused to look away. "It will be okay. I am not afraid of dying, I only fear what my death will do you. _Emma Lath_." Asha's eyes caught the wolf skull adorning Fen's crown. Her nails grazed each groove, a path of memories dancing across her minds eyes as she pressed into each groove. She sought out the weave of his hair, the deep dreads of chocolate brown and discovered, there too, laid memories of soft curves pressed against the hard lines of his own. "I beg you Fen'Harel, do what is right; end the suppression- Save the people." Leaning forward Asha placed a longing kiss just below the crown of pride Fen'Harel wore.

"Who will save you?" Fen's nose kissed the collar of her chest, arms laced gently around her spine. Hands spread thoughtfully across her back in tender waves of comfort.

Asha answered quietly, pins of regret prodding in her vocals. "You must understand, _Emma Lath_ … I was never meant to be saved."

"I won't… I will never accept that."

"Your pride will be your downfall, Fen'Harel." That beautiful magic of laughter slipped from her mouth and damned his emotions into a fit of desolation. "There are some achievements not even _you_ can accomplish. Focus on the battles you can win, instead of fighting the ones you already have lost."

"I do not want to lose _you_ , _Vhenan_."

"You will never _lose_ me, _Emma Fen_. I will alwa-" Pain screamed across her nerves; chest caving on itself. Asha could feel the liquids bubbling forth once more, her body rotting beneath the skin. This is the curse she bore. No one deserved such a fate, especially her wolf. Salt water gathered in her eyes as she could do nothing more then to hold Fen'Harel tightly to her chest.

"No." Fen quickly lowered them to the ground. It was odd, the earth felt cold against her flesh but he felt like the fire pulsing blood through her heart. " _No_ , I beg of you Asha." The air in Fen'Harel's lungs expanded tightly against his ribcage. The bitter stab of betrayal blossoming in the weeping of his heart. This was not the future he foretold, -This- was not the freedom he promised. Fen envisioned Asha living at his side; fighting this conquest for salvation. She had _kept_ this from him; she had battled this horrid revelation on her own. A sourness washed across his pallet; teeth gnawing hatefully into his cheek. All Fen could do was reach trembling fingers forward to brush the gathering blood from her lips. His brows furrowing in bereavement.

Fen'Harel had promised liberty but in the end bound Asha to inescapable mortality.

Asha reached for him with a distant smile. Green eyes flickering in all her loving grace. Her fingers wrapped around his own weakly, caressing soothing circles against his knuckles. Tears painted her cheeks with a velvet goodbye; a taste of bitter laughter against her tongue. "I feel you, _emma fen_."

Fen's forehead bowed against her clammy brow; feeling those beautiful curls brushing against his forehead one last time. "Not as I feel you, _Vhenan._ "


	8. Dancing as the wolves do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Sooooo this chapter has ALOT more elvish in it  
> That would be because in the tale spoken by Solas, the native tongue was elvish so i only used nicknames/endearments in elvish  
> Now that they are back in a time where the common tongue is almighty, I figured it would be a good time to use real elvish words.  
> Hope you guys like this chapter, as it is the end  
> ... for fleeting temptations that is :P  
> there will be another adventure set up with Temptation and Pride, just further into the story line!
> 
> Enjoy!

Solas still remembered the emptiness that tainted his persona. The blistering hatred for the pantheon and all their sin’s. He had promised from that moment on that he would end their tyranny. Fen’Harel would raise the slaves up and tare down the temples of the ‘ _Gods’,_ one by one. Show the people the veneer Gods harbour. Just as mortal as the people they supressed- mere _mages_ , bestowed great power. Power hungry creatures did not deserve worship. Piece by piece the cities fell.

Solas did what was, at the time, deemed necessary and formed the veil. Trapping the pantheon within the fade and insuring that they had no means to return. It was not until that very moment that he had fallen to his grief. Fen had forgotten the ambition he once held. His anger had nowhere to turn and so, he became sullen. The world without Asha- A world without his own kin- felt _wrong_ and he simply wanted to sleep until the world felt right once more.

When Solas awoke, he did not recognise the world around him. The magic he once embraced was futile and broken. Magic was feared and the Elven people had fallen. The horror Solas had brought upon the world. The world looked dull to the eye, happiness so far from reach. Dark and fallen. The magic in the very earth had dwindled and died and Solas was the source of the desecration. A vow tumbled from his heart and bound him for an unbreakable promise… he had to undo this wrong committed.

Solas’s plans all but fell apart the day he saw _her_ \- his Asha, curled up and unconscious on the damp cell floor. Velvet green magic fumed dangerously against her limbs; tearing deep crevasses into her palm. The foci imbedded with ancient magic- his magic- was sucking the life from her veins. Only Fen’Harel could retain the magic within the anchor; it was only he who could survive. Solas did the only thing he could and stabilized the frenzy of magics beneath Lanaya’s skin. Fate was cruel mistress indeed.

“So… you mean to tell me that Fen’Harel was the hero and not the betrayer our history deems him to be.” Lavellan tosses caution into the wind. Solas could hear the hostility bleeding through curious words.

“Nothing in history is completely accurate.” Solas replied.

“But, to _accuse_ the gods of killing Mythal is deplorable!” Lanaya snarled hotly, unwilling to change the views of what she had been taught her whole life.

“Perhaps.” He returned in a stoic manner. “As I had explained in the beginning, this is simply a fable shown within the fade. Truth _may_ or may not have been as clear as that world made it out to be. A whisper of history. The distant cry of remembrance meant to interpreted however the seer wished to.”

“It was… a disheartening tale Solas.” The seeker slowly spoke. Her chocolate brown gaze downcast at the edges of the flame.

“I have to know chuckles.” Varric clutched his fists together before tilting his head back. “Have you ever told this story before?”

“I had no ears to speak it to. Not many cared for fallen Elvhenan God’s and I was often turned away from clans who did not wish to hear the history I had to offer.”

“Well, they only have to blame themselves for that monumental screw up.” The dwarf chuckled in that deep laughter of his. Eyes falling to close out the sky above. “Say…” He paused only a moment before throwing a grin towards his companion. “May I have the honor of writing this tragic romance?”

“Excuse me?” The elf once known as the ‘Dread Wolf’ coughed.

“Come on!” Varric cooed. “It is an untouched subject; people would go _crazy_ for it.”

“I am not sure how comfortable I am with that conclusion.”

“Come now, Solas.” Bull chimed in. “Let the storyteller have his fun.”

“Oh, by the Creators.” Lavellan groaned. “You cannot be serious.” A scoffed bubbled from the confines of her chest and sharp eyes burned into Solas’s side. “As lovely as tale it is, that would be inconsiderate of the Elvish beliefs.” 

“Well that’s why you tweak certain details.” A mischievous wink fell upon Lavellan from the little dwarf- His smile wider then a fox’s grin.

“Well, it’s a story I would certainly love to read.” Casandra sighed. “Thrilling, yet somehow utterly dreadful in its loss.”

“And, might I add, masterfully told. I almost forgot whom the author was in this band of renegades.” Cullen laughed thoughtfully as Varric feigned insult. “Are you sure you have not told it before?”

“I assure you Commander, this is not a story I often reflect on.” Solas found himself returning to the lovely elf who stilled, lost deep in her thoughts. Lanaya’s sharp green eyes scraped back and forth against the dirt ground below her toes- mind reeling with probability and all of it was hidden beneath those red waves.

 It was Lanaya is whom brought this tale forth from his mind. Each time the wolf saw her face, watched her smile or laugh, his mind connected memories to the present- A play by play comparing to one to the other. Asha’s presence fallowed him like a falling darkness and Lanaya provided the light. Solas longed to hold her, to have her in his arms again. Yes, he wanted Lanaya Lavellan remember what she once was but he planned to tare this world apart to regain what was lost. What would his Asha think of him once she realizes Fen’Harel once again damned her to mortality?

Lavellan looked up at him then. Faint recognition sparking like flecks against her irises. Solas’s heart leapt from it’s chains. His _Vhenan_ \- his heart and soul- was in there still. Lavellan craved the right to remember, to understand why she constantly felt drawn to his presence. Solas wanted nothing more to give it to Lanaya. He had caved into stolen kisses and gentle embraces. Her small frame covered by his own. Lust was a strong perfume hindering his senses- blinding his mind.

Solas cleared his throat before standing stiffly. The strain of sitting for so long taking advantage of his muscles. “Forgive me, but I think I will retire for the night.”

“Giving up on the party so early?” Bull called, offering another drink towards the retreating mage. “The night has hardly begun.”

“I must decline, but I thank you for the consideration.” Solas bowed his head respectfully before returning to his conclave of solitude. The walk back had been drenched in a near defining silence. Thoughts whirling like the unavoidable tumble of the wind; he could only hope to momentarily grasp anxious thoughts that vibrated past.

It had felt like ages before Solas slumped with leaded arms against an unorganised desk. Uncertainly bloomed like an ugly flower in Solas’s heart; roots spewing forth and grasping to his spine. How could he have been so careless? Those fade green eyes had numbed rationality and tugged the memories of old free from his tongue. The history she inflicted upon his mind floated to the surface, begging to be saved and whispering redemption into his ears. It had played him like a fiddle.

How long had Solas sought Lanaya within the dreaming fade, walking the boundaries of her soul in the silence of the night? How long had Fen preyed that she would look into his eyes and remember… look in his eyes confirm that he was not alone? Calloused fingers rubbed roughly into his brow. What had he been thinking? His own history was never something he dared sharing with others, and now…

Solas’s ears twitched on silent footfalls seeping in through the doorway. The sound comes to a slow stop; a hasty sweep of naked feet against stone. There was no further movement, but Solas could still hear the life flourishing from her soul. Quite breath falls and a sweep of curls catching on the framework of the door. Each breath she takes leaves a spicy sweetness lingering in the air; a treasure trail that threatened to smother Solas’s senses. Lovely Temptation; Lanaya gives animation to Asha’s memory.

The wolf shook his head desperately, willing these traitorous thoughts to disperse. Lavellan was not _her_ ; Lavellan was her own person. A beautiful woman who lived another life, a life Solas would have given anything for his little spirit to have lived. “I am sorry inquisitor, tonight has been taxing. I would rather enjoy a moments time to myself.”

For a long while Lanaya said nothing, instead she watched with a rather peacefulness that set his nerves aflame. “Is that truly what you wish?”

“Yes.”

Despite the confirmation, Lanaya swayed closer with caution to her step. Those jade green eyes traveling down his form like one would carefully asses a predator, each step a dare, each step a declaration of rebellion. Solas’s eyes clenched together, muscles going rigid under his skin as the little spirit drew closer. The coolness of his back heated with Lanaya’s proximity, and smouldered when thin fingers traced the lines of his spine. Solas turned on Lanaya then; Crushing those elegant fingers into his palm. The wolf felt more drained then he ever had in his long life. Asha had been his world, and his driving force once- Her death left the desire to achieve greatness, and instead gained destruction. It was a loop of events, as it seemed, with temptations death came destruction. His desire became a name of redemption. but, in the end, was it not restoring that pervious greatness? Solas shook his head in defeat. 

Temptation and Pride often played a lethal game of temperance- whom was more self-restraint? Who was more right then the other? Who stands higher on the scale of righteousness when it came to the welfare of the people? Perhaps it was neither… for one is willing to sacrifice their life for the sake of future; while the other was willing to sacrifice the world to restore the past.  

“Please.” Solas pushed, strained for distance and peace of mind. He could not think with Lanaya being so near, not after such a… vivid reminder. Lanaya answered by cupping his jaw affectionately, gentle green eyes willing his own storm grey eyes open. We watched with a hostile emptiness as a sad smile defined her rose petal lips. Lanaya’s familiar face held more love then he deserved; a type of giving he could never been accountable for and it began to solidify a darkness deep inside his soul.

“I feel you, _ara Fen._ ”

Solas’s heart all but stilled in his chest; The dull thud of disbelief in his ears. He caught the glint of tears tripping from her cheeks. Lanaya’s smile became full while a wet hiccups caught her laughter.  

There had been no reason for breath, no reason for anything more then the magical laughter trickling freely from Lanaya’s lips. The dark fur of a wolf became bathed in the tranquility of her presence- like a shadow dwindling in the light of a new morning. Freedom brought in the luxury of few words. Solas’s hands raced up to capture her temples, pulling her head unsteadily into his brow. It was there; whole and warm- The tender embrace of remembrance flickering in the soul of Lanaya. His Asha… his fleeting Temptation. “Not as I feel you, _Vhenan_.”

Curls wound tightly around his finger as Solas tugged Lanaya against his lips. Moist cushions welcoming him with returned affection. She curled arms around his neck and lifted herself into his arms. Temptations lips parted with an open smile, an invitation to more. So much more… so much Solas wished to indulge in and he caved like a man carrying the world.

The wolf’s hand freed itself from the shackles of untamed curls and found a new home on the curve of Lanaya’s backside. Solas lifted her small frame until their bodies locked tightly together at the hip. They became a hurricane of unsteady hands and rushed desire. Thousands of years apart. Thousands of years spent waiting and hoping. Moments lingering until this very instant… when second felt like minuets. Too long, too short and never enough. Lanaya’s warm breath splashed against his face as her body weaved into his own. Sweet pushes and pulsations of need shivering beneath the surface of her skin. Solas hastily set her down against his desk, the rumpled and fallen stacks of paper forgotten within the comfort of a single kiss. Their bodies could not be close enough- Nothing but the embrace of souls could ever be close enough.

Lavellan worked the memoirs etched onto her fingertips, each dip and line of Solas’s skin was a moment spent in his arms. It was laughter in the gardens of a pleasure house. It was the rebellion of a spirit; bound to the pleasure of a God but finding love in the arms of another. It was freedom taken from death’s fingers and spent for the life of others. It was a spirit of pride painted by the flesh Solas harboured. All she had lost, all she had forgotten, had been waiting on a script of skin. Lanaya devoured each word presented and tasted each sound against Solas’s tongue until the memories became a vivid reality.

Solas chuckled as Lanaya began to roughly tug the tunic up his chest, growling when the act did not go as planned. Colourful words of distain began to be tossed at the article of cloth. “ _Lasa ar’an alas’nira aron fen’en._ ” Lanaya breathed against his lips. The sultry sway of words tapped against his mind like a secret invitation. Solas could only hum thoughtfully as he replaced her grasping fingers with his own. His temptation fallowed the rise of material with the spray of open palms up his abdominal; fingers twirling up his pecs until they clasped to the curve of his shoulders. Her teeth soon joined the junction of skin between neck and shoulder, daring the nerves beneath to flare and succumb to her will. Lanaya coaxed the growls from his vocals with every tactfully placed touch.

The wolf was feral; for so long he had been starved of her affection- hungered for the taste of her on the pallet of his tongue. The essence of their souls skipped like a stone across water, his heart whole once more. Connected and combined in one precious moment. The conquest Pride believed he would find in the arms of Temptation became the ripples of so much more; it became everything he believed to be lost. Perhaps it was a happiness he had yet to earn, but he relished in the warmth of it.

Lanaya arched into the gentle sweep of palms up her ribcage. Breath hitching, she pushed for everything her wolf had to offer. Sighing for the calming breeze of kisses gracing her jaw bone and the way he unwrapped her skin like an exquisite puzzle. Each stepped unlocked sensations long forgotten; each expert twist gave way to a hymn of love between a former god and a lost spirit.  

“ _Ahn mar melin_?” Solas stopped at the base of her ear, warm breath beating across her auditory.

“ _Asha, mar elgar Isalan._ ” Lanaya’s eyes drifted close at the way his body shifted within her grasp, that desperate tug of clothing down her limbs. Her wolf’s teeth met the jugular of her neck, a groan of bloodlust and desire.

“Again.”

Lanaya choked on the moans building in her chest. Head tossed back in abandon as she fought to steady the string or words pulling from her tongue. “ _A-Asha, mar…_ ” She curled in to herself as teeth sunk deep. “ _Isalan._ ” The words were a forced cry, unable to clutch controls hand any longer.

“Again.” Solas’s voice was blurring the world around them. Though she knew any second anyone could walk in those doors, -see her bare to the world and mounted by Pride himself- Lanaya doubted that she would notice their presence.

“ _Mar-_ Damn it” Lanaya snarled, the words lost to her frenzied mind. “ _Ar isalan na._ ” She was practically begging now and she hated him for it.

Solas wound an arm around her waist and shifted their position until they pieced together. The hardness of his member straining against his breaches; throbbing with the need to connect. “I spent eons living with only memories of you, _Vhenan_.” His tongue lapped up the small swell of blood gathering within the puncture marks of his teeth. The metals within her blood bloomed within his mouth and smothered his taste buds. It made _her_ real- It made this reality. His Temptation truly co-existed in the warmth of Lanaya’s presence. “I can assure you my need is far greater.”

A grin overcame Lanaya’s lips when her wolf rocked himself against her heat. Her hands dropped to fist against his pants, pushing the offending fabric away until they were bare one another. All it would take was a simple movement. One strong motion and he would become one with her. “ _Gar, aman na’mis._ ”

The Dread Wolf lost all control then; falling away with the sway of her words, like a leaf in the wind- but the wolf was a storm. Solas swallowed the whine of completion that came tumbling from Lanaya’s vocals as he dove into the carven of her womanhood. The silken walls of her being tightening around his member. Pride was the key to Temptation’s lock. No one else fit, nothing else felt right… and only he could unlock what was hidden deep inside her soul. His temptation and his alone. “ _Emma._ ”

“ _Nar_. _"_ Lanaya huffed into the air between them. Her green eyes glazed over in the heat of their lust. Their bodies trapped in a ravishing frenzy that touch every inch of their being. She pulled Solas aggressively against her lips, loving the way he rumbled with dominance. The alfa of pride rushing to beat her at every thrust and dominate her cries with his body alone. The separation of lives had be washed away in the dance of intimacy. There was only now, and from this moment on. Asha was her past, but Lanaya was her future but they would always be temptation. They would be light to Solas’s shadow. The heart of his world and so her world was left in a blur of mingling spirits… complete. “I’ll always be yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations!  
> Lasa ar’an alas’nira aron fen’en - let us dance as the wolves do  
> Ahn mar melin - what is your name?  
> Asha, mar elgar Isalan - Asha, your Temptation  
> Ar isalan na - I need you  
> Gar, aman na’mis - come, I shall sheathe your blade  
> Emma - mine  
> Nar - Yours


End file.
